What are friends for?
by Mita427
Summary: *B/S* [*COMPLETE*] Spike has never been close to anyone, or has he? What if the one he had loved so long ago had pushed them apart, by death? What happens when you mix the First into the situation AND a misunderstanding? ~*STILL BEGGING FOR REVIEWS*~
1. Reunited

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, except for Mya. They're all Joss'. All hail King Joss! 

Author: Mita 427 (e-mail Cheerios2788@hotmail.com) E-Mail me!

Rating: PG - PG-13

Summary: Spike is a rebel. But what if the Big Bad had an accomplice that was killed? What happens when she comes back? And when she does, the First has major plans to ruin their friendship, again. **Please, please review**

A/N: If you give me feedback, I'll give you a surprise!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **_REUNITED_**

Buffy and Spike were walking through the cemeteries, a usual task they've always done. But tonight, it seems as if the demon world has taken a break and there isn't anything to dust. 

                        "Slow day, huh?" Buffy says.

                        "Tell me about it." Spike responds, not satisfied at all from the patrol.

            Just then they hear some ruckus coming from the alleyway, excited, they both trades glances and head out to find out what's going on. They walk towards the alleyway, stakes at hand, ready to jump at any moment. 

**.::Meanwhile, In the Alleyway::.**

"Blake, will you _stop_ stalking me! I'm about to cut your head off! You know I should've listened to D... when she said you would do this. And then the soul…" Mya shouts at the man.

                        "But, Mya, I love you. I can't live without you." Blake replies sincerely.

                        "I know you love me. But I just don't feel the same way, I just want to be friends." Mya replies keenly.

                        "You mean, you don't want me gone forever?" Blake asks surprisingly. 

                        "No, I just want you to stop following me. Live your life, don't follow mine." Mya replies sympathetically. 

            The vampire nods and stands rejected as Mya starts to walk away. She stops and turns around. "Thank You." She says and gives him a peck on the cheek, as a thank you. The foolish vampire is so shocked that he faints. "Doesn't that ever get old?" Mya says disgustedly and walks on.

            Buffy just then walks into the alleyway to find Blake unconscious on the ground and Mya walking away from the scene. Mya feels the heartbeat of a human and looks behind her to find the slayer staring straight at her. 

                        "What did you do?" Buffy asks, furiously.

                        "Nothing, I mean I can't accept every date that a guy asks me a girl has…no, No! Whoa, whoa! Slayer you're taking this the wrong way, it's not what it seems!" Mya staggers.

                        "You killed him, made him one of your own." Buffy spits.

                        "**No!** That bloke just fainted. You dumbass, _get up_!" She yells at Blake, but he didn't budge.

Buffy moves in closer, ready to pounce on Mya. She gets her stake ready to dust the female vampire.

                        "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're pointing that thing!? I swear I didn't do anything." Mya pleads. 

            Buffy was just about to dash for Mya when Spike stands in the way and pins her to the ground. 

                        "Spike what are you doing?!? She just turned him!" Buffy screams.

            They both fight each other, without noticing Mya standing in awe, falling into her own world.

                        "Buffy, he's alive." Spike shouts.

            Buffy turns around to see the man was frightened and is running away. Spike turns over to Mya who was leaning against the wall, traumatized….

**:::…In Mya's Head...:::**

_She was there, in the park. She was crying. Her love, her only love, had left her. Mya walked around the park hoping for something, someone. She walked through a dark alley when a shadow walked towards her. _

_            "Who's there?" She sniffed. The shadowy figure just kept on walking towards her, closer. _

_            "Something you want…what's the matter, love?" The man asked._

_            "Men, that's what's the matter! God, why can't they just commit! You know all I wanted was someone devoted, loving, but no, that's too much to ask for…." Mya rambled._

_            The man lifted his scarred eyebrow, flabbergasted at what he saw._

_            "Is that what you want? Devotion…I can do that for you…do you want it?" The man asked._

_            "Um, I'm not sure…" Mya said, confused._

_            "You want it…" the man pushed._

_            Mya reluctantly nodded and the man moved closer, too close. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. Her head told her to run, but her heart wanted it so bad.  He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck to feel the blood pumping away. He vamped out, bit into her neck and let it go…_

**:::…Back to Reality…::::**

            Spike kneels down to Mya who had now slid down the wall and is crouched, still in her own world. She didn't budge; she didn't blink. Spike snaps his fingers in front of her face. Nothing. He couldn't help her, she was falling away from reality and into her own world…

**::::….Mya's World…::::**

_            There they were, Spike and Mya, at each other's throats. They were fighting with all the power they had. Both vamped out and ready to fight, till the death. Punch after punch, kick after kick, they didn't stop. Spike kicked Mya hard in the stomach and sends her flying and she hits the wall. He finds the opportunity and runs to her, ready to kill. Mya on the other hand has a better plan. She lay there, waiting for him to come. As he jumps, she quickly moves underneath him and pins him to the wall, pulls him around ready to break his neck. _

_            "I win! AGAIN! And if my records are correct, that's number 58!" Mya cheered._

_            "That doesn't count! You cheated!" Spike sneered._

_            "WHAT!? I so did not cheat! You liar!" Mya fumed._

_            "Just sod off!" Spike hollered. _

**…:::**And with that she comes back into reality. She sees his face in front of her and she panicks. She throws the hardest punch right as his jaw, sending him to the ground. Spike is shocked and he can't believe what was happening. Mya sees the blood trickle from his lip and falls back into her world…

**:::…Mya's World…::::**

_Mya walked into the warehouse to find no one inside. _

_            "Hello?" She shouted, "Is anyone here?"_

_            "No one here, not anymore" Drusilla appeared out of the corner, tears running down her cheeks._

_            "What do you mean? Dru, what's wrong?" Mya asked, worried._

_            "No more moon, no more stars. My poor baby failed me, failed. Day turns into night, but he doesn't come home." Drusilla sniffled._

_            "What are you saying?" Mya whispered getting scared._

_            "He's gone. Blowing into the wind, like leaves on an autumn night." Drusilla bawled._

_            "What?" Mya whispered, "No, you lie!" Mya screamed._

_            "I can't change the truth, only he can." Drusilla spoke in riddles. _

_Mya still unconvinced stood. Drusilla walked up to her placed her hands on her head and showed her. Spike… he was in the subway, with the slayer pinned on top of him. She pulls the stake out and jabs it into his chest. Mya pulls away, stunned. She couldn't say any more, she ran out of the warehouse, tears streaming down her cheeks._

**:::…Back to Reality…::::**

            Spike is taken aback. Mya just gave the vision of Spike to him, accidentally. She was so caught up in her recollection that she didn't know what she was doing. She came back to reality shaken to find out she had just given him the vision. Not knowing what to do, Mya gets up and runs, she runs as fast and as far as she can to hide her tears. As Spike watches Mya run, he remembers…

**::::…Spike's World…::::**

_The vision Dru had given him. Mya, she was running through the park, with 3 demons following. She ran until she found a good spot to get a brawl on and she got into fighting mode. She was easily fighting the demons knocking the first one out in no time. _

She threw back the other as she went for the third. She was beating him up good, but unnoticed the third demon comes up and stakes her in the back. She jumps up, to her surprise, and falls into dust…

            **…::::**Spike comes back to the alleyway to find himself sitting on the ground with a worried Buffy kneeling beside him. 

                        "You okay?" Buffy asks.

                        "I think so." Spike replies vaguely. 

            They walk back home in silence. Spike couldn't believe his eyes and Buffy not knowing a thing that was going on.


	2. The Aftermath

THE AFTERMATH

The doorbell rings and Willow walks up to the door to answer it. '_I wonder who it could be', _Willow thinks. 

"Hello," says Mya while looking at a piece of paper.

                        "Hi," Willow replies, confused.

                        "I'm one of Spike's friends…I kinda tracked him down here. Is he here, or do I have the wrong place?" Mya replies nervously.

                        "Nope, you've got the right place." Willow replies, she opens the door fully and waves for her to enter. Mya stands there, she can't enter, not without an invitation.

                        "Ummm…I…." Mya stutters.

                        "Invitation, right? Sorry. Come on in." Willow replies.

                        "Uh, how did you know? I mean it wasn't that obvious was it?" Mya asks shamefully.

                        "No, no," Willow laughs. "It's just kinda typical around here." 

            Willow guides Mya down to the basement where Spike sits on his cot. She waits until Willow has ascended the stairs and the door is fully shut. Spike stands up to greet Mya as she walks towards Spike and settles down on his cot.

"You want anything? Some pigs blood maybe, it's not as good as the real stuff but it satisfies." 

"Thanks…but I'm fine." 

"Suit yourself."

"I just wanted to apologize. I don't know why I went all mad like that."

"It's ok. I understand. It must've been frightening."

"It was. I missed you_… [look from Spike] (sigh)._ A lot."

"I missed you, too."

"But why? I don't understand why Dru would do such a thing. I knew she was a little insane, but she wasn't too cruel to do something like that."

"She was jealous. I could see it in her eyes. She thought that we had something that she and I didn't"

"Huh? Really? I wouldn't have known. She could have told me. What _are_ best friends for?"

"Everything." Spike replies. 

There's an awkward silence between the two as they realize that they are the two best friends standing right next to each other. But both don't dare to speak. Mya realizes what a good friend she had and how she really _had_ lost it without Spike. 

Spike notices that Mya is shivering from the rain. He has totally forgotten that it was raining outside. 

"Oh god! You must be dying."

Mya gives Spike a weird look as she covers herself with her arms.

"I mean you must be cold, you want some clothes, a towel maybe."

"Oh thanks. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Really…I'm fine."

"You know you haven't changed a bit. Still that modest, sarcastic vamp I used to know."

"You haven't changed much either. You're still the same ol' Spike. Just the way I like em'."

"Is that right? I would've thought I've gone bonkers after gettin' me a soul."

"You are a lil' different, but I like it. It's more…mysterious. I knew you always liked that."

Mya takes a sip of the pig's blood that Spike had offered to her before. She drinks it with satisfaction and puts the glass down on the dryer. 

"Anyways what have _you_ been up to? I knew you went to the states to bag yourself a slayer. I would've never thought you'd be working for one."

"Well, I've just been here in Sunny D, doing the vampire thing, as usual."

"Really, same ol', same ol' with the slayer, _eh_?"

"No….it's…not….noo."

"You didn't that I wouldn't notice, did you?"

"Well…."

"Well are you gonna just stumble over your words or are you gonna tell me?" Mya pushes.

"We were together for awhile but it didn't work out for her. We split to our ways. End of story" Spike vaguely says while looking around the room.

"Sorry to hear that. She seemed like a nice gal. Good hair."

"She is."

Mya notices that she has touched upon a sensitive subject so she decides to back down. Meanwhile there is a knock on the door. Spike starts to walk over to open the door but the impatient visitor barges in. 

Buffy says, "Spike, I need…"

Buffy looks over at Mya sitting on the cot, still wet from the rain. She gives Mya an awkward look because she thinks there is something happening. Spike sees that Buffy thinks there's something going on so he quickly says, "This is Mya, my friend that we met earlier…" Mya sends a quick wave and a polite smile to Buffy. 

"Am I interrupting something because I can just come back later," Buffy says to Spike. Mya notices that she's the interruption so she quickly responds,

"No, no. I was just visiting. It seems that _I_ am the one interrupting. I'll go."

Spike doesn't want Mya to be intimidated by Buffy, "No, Mya, you don't have to leave." Spike pleads.

"Don't worry about it. I need to get back to the warehouse anyways. We can get together later, alright?" Mya replies promisingly.

"Alright. Take care."

"I will. Bye."

Mya leaves the basement as Spike looks on. Buffy feels a little ashamed of barging in, so she apologizes,

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for her to leave. I could've come by later."

"It's alright. What's the problem?"

"Actually, I just wanted to ask you if you were ok. It looked like she really hit ya hard there."

"I'm fine. A little stunned, but I'm fine."

"How's she doing?"

"Better, much better. She was dazed. I mean it's not everyday that your friend comes back from the dead."

"Pretty normal around here." Buffy says.


	3. Watch Youself!

WATCH YOURSELF!! 

Buffy and Spike continue having their conversation about the events of the past. Suddenly, they hear the stereo booming as loud as they've ever heard. They rush upstairs to see what the commotion was. To their amazement, they see the whole house full of people dancing their lives away in the tiny living room of the Summers' home. Buffy stands in awe as she saw every single one of the potentials, even Willow and Xander were going at it. Spike stands there with a grin on his face knowing his best friend was the only culprit. The music squeaks to a stop when Xander notices Spike and Buffy standing in the doorway. Everyone stops dancing in humiliation, except…

                        "Shake that ass, watch your…(_Andrew stops dancing) _self…uhh Hi Buffy." Andrew answers guiltily. 

                        "What's goin' on here?" Buffy questions angrily.

                        "It's my fault. I just saw everyone so tense and sad that I just wanted to lighten up the mood. Don't blame them for anything. If there's anyone to blame, it's me." Mya replies quickly. 

            Buffy thinks for a second. She doesn't say a word. And with that Mya understands what she needs to do. She walks her way over to the door to let herself out. But before she stepped out of the house, she hears a voice in the back of her head, _Meet me at the Bronze, 9 sharp._ She recognizes the voice and replies_ I'll be there. _Mita walks out the door and Willow shut it behind her, Willow, Dawn and Xander are sad to see that she has to leave.

                        "I think she's right." Buffy finally says.

                        "Are you guys up for it? We can go to the Bronze, you know, for a breather." Buffy announces. 

The girls squeak with excitement and they run upstairs to change. Spike heads for the door, when Buffy says, "Spike, you can come, too. If you want."

                        "Not tonight, love. I'm sort of meeting someone." And with that Spike shuts the door behind and walks into the night. 


	4. Alone

**_ALONE_**

Buffy decides to take a breather because she knows how hard the girls have been working. So at the best time while Giles is gone looking for more potentials, she takes out the whole bunch to the Bronze, including Principal Wood. She wants him to feel more comfortable around the girls and especially around Spike. She doesn't want him to do anything crazy or start another fight, again.

Buffy says, "Ok, you girls better stay under control or it's back to the house. Got it?"

"Got it." The girls say in unison and run off to have fun.

            Buffy and Robin find a couch and plop down quickly, Buffy is glad she has the pitter-patter off her shoulders, at least for a while.

            "Finally, time to just relax and enjoy the music."

            "I feel your pain. The constant internal strife does get to you for awhile."

            "For awhile? Seems like all the time."

            The both enjoy a good laugh after all the things that have been happening lately. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*      

Spike reaches the Bronze. He hopes that Mya has gotten his message. As just to his amazement, there she was sitting at the table in the corner. He could tell she was getting fidgety. 

He walks over to the table and says, "Hey." 

Mya glances at her watch and replies, "9:05pm, you're late."

            "Sorry, love." Spike apologizes. 

            He sits down and they start to chat.

 "Sooo…what's up? What have you been doing all these years?" Mya asks curiously.

            "Been here. You know, fighting and all." Spike replies hastily.

            "What about the Slayer, what's _she_ got to do with it?"

            "Everything," Spike sighs, "You sure you wanna hear about this one?"

            "Wouldn't miss a word."

            So Spike begins to tell the story of his life in Sunnydale and his romances and un-romances in Sunnydale. He tells her about the recent happenings about the potentials and the First. He tells Mya everything, as he had always done. They have always confided in each other, ever since that day that she became one with him. They had been such good friends throughout the years that it was a shame that they had to end it in a lie.  But they both want to get to know each other now since both of them now have souls. They want to rebuild their friendship back to where it had been 50 years ago.

            "_Hmmmmm."_ Mya says after Spike had finished his story.

            "_Hmmmm?!_ That's all you can say about my life!?" Spike says furiously.

            "It's not a bad _hmmmm_, I-it's a good _hmmm_. I'm looking into the situation. But what I don't understand is why? Why didn't she appreciate all those things you did?"

            "I don't know. And no one in this bloody world knows, 'cept for her."

            "You mind if I give you some advice?"

            "And what's that, love?"

            "You gotta wait for her Spike. You've pulled your share and now it's time for her to start pulling hers. I don't know why she wouldn't be doing anything. But you must wait for her to come, eh? If she really loves you, she'll come."

            "That makes sense, I guess." Spike picks up his glass and takes a good gulp of his whiskey. "Now that my story is done, let's hear yours, pet."

            "Well, mine's not that interesting. Actually come to think of it, mine's not interesting at all. I've just been around. First went to South America, then to the states. I found a nice little boy who loved me so much he got me a soul and ever since then I've just been around. Nothing special."

            "Both of us blinded by love…" Spike says sarcastically.

            "Got that right. God, how did I ever trust that ponce? Then again, I never thanked him for it though. Got's to do that someday."

            "Thank him? For what?"

            "For the soul, I'm more myself, more sane. I mean I'm better, better than before." 

            Spike thought for a minute. _She's right._ He knew that the soul made him a better man, if not a better monster. He cared, he loved. What more could he ask for?

            "You're right. Heck, you're always right."

            They both enjoy a good laugh together remembering the memories from the years gone by. They had created so many memories that they new would never grow old. They both knew that they would stay friends, always, even if the years had made them part, they would still be friends. 

            Buffy on the other hand gets distracted from her little party with the principal. She sees Spike and Mya enjoying each other's company._ Huh, so that's who he's meeting. They look happy, together,_ she thinks. 

            "I wonder what they're up to…" Buffy quietly says to herself.

            "What'd you say, Buffy?" Robin asks.

            "Nothing…Umm, you wanna dance?" Buffy replies, changing the subject. Regretting it seconds after the words came out of her mouth.

            "Would be my pleasure." Robin replies gladly, taking Buffy's hand and leads her to the dance floor.

            The head to the dance floor passing Spike and Mya. Spike and Mya both look up as if they were interrupting their conversation. Robin gives Spike an evil stare; he knew there was something odd about him. Spike starts to get up, but Mya pushes him down lightly.

            "Where do you think you're going?" Mya asks.

            "Out." Spike starts to get up, but yet again to be seated by Mya.

            "No you're not. Now I know it hurts, but you have to deal, all right, hun? Don't let it get to you, just be happy for her, that's what she would want. It's what _you_ want, isn't it?"

            Spike nods in approval, _she knows what she's doing,_ he thinks. Mya seeing the pain in his eyes starts up another conversation to get the subject off his mind. Much to her surprise, it works and they are off in memory-land. 

            After a few more ramblings from the past, Spike was feeling a bit more relaxed. He wasn't happy about Robin and Buffy but he accepted it. He wanted what was best for Buffy.

            "Hey, I'm getting low on the caffeine intake" Mya says while lifting her empty glass. "I'm gonna go get some more coke, you want anything?" Mya asks.

            "No, I'm alright, pet." Spike replies and with that, Mya walks over to the bar just round the corner.

            Spike looks around the place for a minute, recollecting the memories from the past years. He hadn't noticed that Mya had come back and sat back in the chair.

            "Whatcha thinking 'bout, hun?" Mya asks curiously.

            "Nothing, really. That was a quick trip." Spike replies with confusion. 

            "Well, I wouldn't miss a word, isn't that what I said. I _know_ what you're thinking about." Mya replies grimly.

            "Is that right? And how would you know?" Spike asks suspiciously.

            "Isn't that what I do? Read your mind, read your thoughts. You didn't really believe I let that loser put a soul into me, did you? How could you think so low of me? Bad Spike." Mya says. 

            "The First… you're The First." Spike stutters.

            "Am I? I dare you. Touch me…come on." Mya replies evilly and shifted her body forward, waiting. Spike just sits there, frozen. He can't believe his eyes, his best friend is a betrayer.

            "I need you Spike, our world needs you. Choose where you belong. You are an evil monster, nothing you do can change that.  Oh, shucks. If you haven't noticed Spike, your love is down there, dancing with another man. What are you gonna do about that, huh?" Mya continues. 

She had nothing more to say so she gets up and leaves the Bronze. Just like that. Spike sits there frozen. He knew The First was trying to take control of him, but he couldn't tell. Was that Mya or was that the First? Spike was just left there to stir in his confusion. 


	5. Puzzled

PUZZLED 

Spike can't believe what is going on around him. He is being hit with so many things at once that he doesn't what to do first. He goes to find Buffy on the dance floor, but she isn't there. He thinks that maybe she had gone back to the table, '_Probably had enough of that bloke'_, Spike thinks. He goes around to the table where all the potentials were sitting at, but they weren't there either. He starts to get worried to find out that they had all left the Bronze. 

                        "Maybe they went home." Spike says to himself.

            He starts on his way back to the Summers' home, but to be interrupted yet again.

                        "What do you want now?" Spike asks, annoyed.

                        Mya laughs. "They left you. They don't need you. She's prolly up in her room with him already…" Mya trails off.

            Spike disgusted with what he has just heard, starts to walk away, ignoring her. It is so hard to tell, he can't think straight. She looks and sounds like the real Mya, but she doesn't seem so innocent. He knew that Mya could pull something off like this, and he didn't want to take his chances. He shuffles his way along past Mya, heading towards Buffy's house, hoping that they were there.

            Spike reaches the house and doesn't even bother to knock. He walks in to see the potentials getting ready to go to bed. 

                        "Buffy. Where is she?" Spike asks Vi.

                        "Upstairs." Vi says and points to the stairs.

                        "Thanks, love." Spike replies and hurries his way up the stairs.

            Spike hears Buffy's voice in her room and walks in; unbeknownst to him that Principal Wood is with her.

                        "Spike!" Buffy gasps.

            Spike sees the principal and immediately knows what's going on.

                        "Sorry, pet. I didn't mean to barge in. I'll come back later." Spike apologizes.

                        "Spike, what…" Buffy says, but before she can finish her sentence, Spike shuts the door.

            Spike walks into the bathroom to wait for Buffy. He has to tell her about Mya, he needs to tell someone before something awful happens. He sits down on the toilet and puts his head in his hands and starts to think. He needs to figure this out. Is the first trying to take control of him again, or is Mya walking around this town without a soul? And to add more fuel to the fire, she has an invitation. Mya has an invitation into the house. She could come inside anytime she wanted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


            Mya is still in the Bronze. She walks back to the table where she and Spike were sitting to find it empty. _He left,_ she thinks. "Oh well, more for me!" Mya says to herself and plops down in the chair with her coke. She gets comfortable in her chair listening to the music and the people chatting about when she hears a scream, a loud, painful scream, in the back of her head. _"Spike"_, she thinks to herself and runs out the door.

            Mya reaches the Summers' house and knocks at the door. Vi opens the door and let's her in.

                        "Is Spike here?" Mya asks with concern.

                        "He's upstairs." Vi replies and shows her to the stairs.

            Mya quickly ascends the stairs to find Spike sitting in the bathroom with his head in his hands. She walks in with the look of concern on her face.

                        "Spike, you alright?" Mya asks.

                        "I'm peachy, just peachy. What'll it mean to you anyways." Spike replies with contempt.

                        "What's that supposed to mean?" Mya asks confusingly.

                        "Absolutely nothing. I know what you're doing to me you can't do it again, you hear me. I'm…" Spike rants on like he is talking to no one.

            Mya is confused. She doesn't know a thing that is going on. Why is Spike acting this way, Mya thinks. Spike continues ranting, but he looks over to make sure she is still listening, but instead of her bored face, he sees her lying on the ground, unconscious. He rushes over to her to see what has happened. Mya may be evil, but she is still his best friend, he can't just leave her like that. He picks her up, trying to wake her up. She doesn't respond. Suddenly, Mya's eyes fly open and she punches Spike as hard as she can. She punched him even harder than the first time, when they reunited. Spike mystified, stands up to find Mya in her game face. 

            "Oh so you wanna fight now is it?" Spike screams at Mya. He vamps out and runs over to Mya to get the brawl on.

            They both go at it. They are fighting like they have never fought before. Punches are flying everywhere and kicks are hitting harder than ever before. Spike doesn't understand what is going on but he fights Mya anyways. Mya's never fought like this before, this isn't her style, Spike thinks. Spike, lost in his thoughts didn't see that Mya was getting to round kick him right at the moment. He flies towards the wall and hits it with a thud. Now, Spike is over the edge.

            "Oh you're gonna get it now, you bint." Spike mumbles to himself and reams towards Mya.

            Spike bashes Mya against the wall and she falls unconscious. Unknowing to Spike, Mya starts to shiver uncontrollably. Spike is too busy beating the heck outta Mya that all he is thinking about is getting this traitor out of his way. Mya comes back to consciousness not knowing where she is. All she feels is pain, pain rushing through her body. She opens her eyes to find Spike striking her as hard as he can. She can't remember a thing except that she had come to Buffy's house to find Spike. And there he is, beating on her. She couldn't remember if there was a reason he was hurting her, so she let is pass. She let him take all his anger out on her. Mya is in tremendous torture, she refuses to let herself move, knowing that if she does, Spike will only get even more enraged. 

            Buffy on the other hand, can't think with all the commotion going on in the other room. Principal Wood is also a little bit confused and wanting to know what was going on. They head towards the racket and open the bathroom door to find Spike thrashing Mya. Principal Wood stands in the doorway in awe. Buffy can't believe what's going on.

                        "Spike, what the hell are you doing?!" Buffy screams.****


	6. Trust

TRUST 

            Buffy, Spike, Willow, Xander, Anya, Kennedy, Wood, Andrew, and some of the other potentials are gathered in Buffy's room. They heard about the hubbub and have come to see what was going on. Mya is laid on the bed, unconscious. Buffy had brought her to the room, after seeing what the wrath of Spike had done to her. 

            She is hurt, badly. Her body had been shattered into pieces and she was holding on for dear life, or un-life.  Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. She knew something had to be going on; there couldn't be another explanation for this. 

            Spike is standing next to the bed, figuring out a way to wake Mya up. The others all wait in silence as they watch Spike getting frustrated by the moment. Spike is getting fed up. He can't want wait any longer. He hovers over Mya's head and pats her face a couple times and nothing happens. He tries it again. Nothing. Spike is getting so aggravated he gives her a hard smack on the face. 

                        "I'M UP! I'M UP!" Mya shouts and jumps up to a seated position.

            Mya looks around her to find a room full of humans, some of which she didn't know, staring at her.

                        "I don't believe this is the Berkshire Bed & Breakfast, is it?" Mya says with humiliation. 

            Not knowing to her, when she had gotten up, she had punched Spike square in the eye. Spike lies on the floor, regretting the fact that he woke Mya up. Mya turns her attention to a bewildered Spike who was cradling his head in his hands. 

                        "Spike, what are you doing down there?" Mya asks.

                        "Playing kitten poker. Shall I deal you in?" Spike sarcastically replies. 

                        "You mind giving me a hand?" Spike questions.

            Mya offers a hand and helps Spike get back to his feet. He stands up and brushes his duster off. 

                        "Sorry 'bout that, hun" Mya apologizes.

                        "'S all right." Spike answers back.

            Everyone looks at each other, not knowing what was going to happen next. They are all wondering what the whole situation is about. Buffy, Xander, and Willow all trade glances, trying to figure out who is going to say something first. Spike walks up to Buffy and says,

"Buffy, Do you mind if I have some time to talk with Mya?" 

"Ok. Everyone let's go." Buffy states.

"Awww, do we hav . . . ?" Andrew tries to say before being dragged out by an irritated Anya.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Mya asks, confusingly. 

"How are you feeling?" Spike asks with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I'm feeling fine. I got a couple crinks here and there, but I'm manageable." Mya replies.

"That's good. You have a nice time at the Bronze?" Spike asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean the music could've been better and you kinda. . .  "

Mya didn't even get to finish her sentence before being trampled by an angry vampire, with a stake at hand. Mya just let her instincts take over. The first thing she does is head for the stake. Mya grabs Spike's arm and pries the stake out of his hand, before pushing him off her. She follows him to the ground, stake set on his chest, directly above his heart. 

"What was that for?" an exhausted Spike asks.

"Who's supposed to be asking the questions here?" Mya says.

"I dunno, who's the one without a soul here?" Spike mutters.

"What did you say?" Mya gasps.

            Mya straddles Spike in disbelief of what he has just said. _What is he talking about?_ Mya thinks. While Mya is still has a good grip on Spike when Buffy storms into the room. Buffy's face contorts with anger and hatred and she sees Mya with the stake in her hand. Buffy runs towards Mya at full speed, she thinks of nothing but Mya. All the anger and hatred for her has surfaced and there's no way that Buffy is going to let her live. Buffy knew there was something off about Mya since the beginning; she just knew it. Buffy knocks Mya off of Spike and pushes her against the wall. Buffy raises the stake to her heart. Buffy stares at Mya in mistrust and she couldn't believe that she let her into the house. She finds herself in the same situation as before, but she is sure of the next action.

            Spike on the other hand didn't want this to happen. He knows that Mya has to be staked; she's an unnecessary risk. But he cannot bear the loss. He can't bear the loss of his best friend, the only person he has confided everything to. He just can't let that happen. He knows the consequences; he knows how disappointed Buffy will be. But maybe, maybe he can change her. Maybe he can make her better, improve. Spike knows that Mya can be a better person. He has the hope in his heart; he just has to hope that his Mya is faithful.

            Spike gets up and walks over to Buffy. He raises a hand to hers and lowers the stake. Buffy can't believe that he is falling for Mya's phony innocence. 

                        "Spike, what are you doing?" Buffy retorts.

                        "Love, just trust me." Spike replies.

                        "I have all the trust in the world for you, Spike," Buffy replies. She turns her head towards Mya, "It's her that I don't trust."


	7. Without A Tear Shed

WITHOUT A TEAR SHED 

            Buffy and Spike are facing each other, just standing and reading each other's faces. Spike's face contorts from anger to confusion and then turns solemn. Spike knows that Buffy doesn't trust Mya at all, and she never will. He knows that Mya is potentially dangerous; she can do so much harm with so much ease. He has known her for so long. He created her. A vampire who thought that this abandoned, broken girl was just a little happy meal on legs had turned out to be so much more. He is torn between his best friend and the one who he loves. He knows what he has to do. He minds tells him its needed, but he can't force his body to kill. 

                        "Well. What now?" Buffy asks coldly.

                        An awkward silence fills the room as Buffy's comment echoes through the room. 

                        "I leave." Mya replies.

            Buffy and Spike both turn their heads to Mya. Both are astonished of what they have just heard. Buffy's face lights up with a bit of glee, but she pushes it down as she sees Spike's reaction. He looks more hurt than ever. Buffy sees the pain in his eyes as the words process through his head. He stands there, befuddled. Acting as if it was the end of the world. He stands there in peace, but in contempt. He holds his position as his mouth tries to form words and his voice tries to speak.

                        "What?" Spike mutters. "But why-"

                        "Heh, why isn't even a question, Spike, you know it.  You both know why. I am not trustworthy. I am not strong enough. I am not what you need. I am not what you want. I am an evil, killing monster. Of whom it is your duty to dust. And I respect that, I truly do. That's why I have to go." Mya states.

                        Mya takes and unneeded breath and walks towards the door, past the two stunned figures. Buffy and Spike trade glances at each other, trying to figure out what Mya has said in her speech. They both stand in awe. Abruptly, Mya turns around to say one last thing.

                        "I–I just wanted to say one more thing. Thank you, for everything. I enjoyed my time well here. Thank you. . . Buffy." Mya speaks her last words. 

                        Buffy feels terrible for doing such a thing, but she cannot let her guard down. She knows that Mya is not trustworthy, and that she is an unnecessary threat. After all, she tried to stake Spike, her strongest warrior. Buffy can't forget how much she means to Spike, though. She knows that Spike wouldn't be at his best without her, after they have reunited. She needs Spike. She remembers those words that she told spike "I'm not ready for you to not be here." She remembers those words and looks again at Spike. She looks at him and she sees nothing. He's not there anymore. He's left her, even when he said he wouldn't. But it's beyond his control. And she's not ready, she not ready to fight this evil alone.

                        "Mya . . ." Buffy starts to say.

                        "Tell everyone I said goodbye." Mya interrupts. 

                        And with that Mya closes the door behind her. She has to get this done quickly, before she can't do it. She stands behind the door, thinking. She racks through her mind, sorting every thought out, trying to make sense of anything that she possibly could. But to her, nothing made sense.  * I guess the power of love overcomes the power of friendship.* Mya thinks. And with this last thought she walks on.

                        Mya descends down the stairs, hoping that no one would notice her departure. But, Willow, Xander, and Dawn are still awake. They see Mya coming down the stairs and stand up to greet her. They first stand up in happiness knowing that Mya is okay. But this soon changes as they seen the look on Mya's face. They notice something wrong and Mya notices the look of concern on their faces. A look she has gotten used to in the years that she has lived and in the years she has roamed the world as a living corpse.

"Mya what's going on?" Willow asks.

                        Mya stops dead in her tracks with one hand on the doorknob. '_And I was almost there_.' Mya thinks.

                        "What happened?" Dawn asks with a hint of vigor in her voice.

            Mya doesn't speak. She doesn't know what to say. What can she say? Mya looks at their longest faces. All their faces wait for an answer, a solution to their problem. Mya fights with herself. She doesn't want to leave, but she knows she has to. She knows that it would be better for Buffy and for Spike and for the sake of the world. Buffy is in the fight of her life right now and she doesn't need distractions in her life. Mya is not needed. She's not worthy. * I am not needed. I am not wanted. I am not needed. I am not wanted.* Mya repeats in her head.

"Mya tell us. What's wrong?" Xander asks hopefully.

            Mya looks around at their faces one more time. She soaks in the faces of the kind people who welcomed her with open arms. Still their faces are embedded with concern and reek of suspense. They can't hold on much longer. Willow, Xander, and Dawn need to know. 

            "Me." Mya spills.

            With one word she sums up the problem. She sums up the main cause of Buffy's hard times. The one monster that altered Buffy's chances of winning this war was finally going to be defeated. She's the one who's wrong; she made it happen. It was all her fault. She turns back to the door and starts walking into the night, once again. But this time, she wonders if she will come back. A warrior, a monster, a best friend, leaves her family behind. And all this is done, without a tear shed. 


	8. His Savior

HIS SAVIOR 

**__**

Willow, Xander, and Dawn stand boggled in the living room, confused with the events of the moments past. Mya has shut the door behind her, without even telling them a bit of what had just occurred. She left them, to stew in their juices. They look at each other wondering what just happened.

                        "What just happened?" Xander asks.

                        "I-I don't know." Dawn replies.

                        "Maybe we should get Buffy." Willow suggests.

            Just as Willow finishes her suggestion, Buffy walks down the stairs while an uncomfortable Spike follows her. Dawn walks up to Buffy, angrier than ever.

                        "Buffy, what's going on?" Dawn asks, furiously. 

                        "Why did Mya leave?" Willow adds.

                        "She's an unnecessary risk. We had to let her go." Buffy answers vaguely.

                        "That is so not true!" Dawn bursts out.

                        "Dawnie. . ." Buffy says calmly.

                        "You're scared of her! You think that she's trying to take your place." Dawn rants.

                        "Dawn!" Buffy reprimands her.

            Dawn glares at Buffy. She knows what Buffy did. Dawn thinks that Buffy is trying to take all the people that she likes away from her. First Spike, and now Mya. They were the only people that hadn't babied her. Mya and Spike both think of Dawn as an adult, not a child as all the others think. Dawn can relate to them, they listen to her. Buffy doesn't want anyone to by happy unless it involves her. Buffy HAS to be the center of attention, Dawn thinks. 

                        "Think before you speak." Buffy states.

                        "I know what I am saying. Don't try to stop me!" Dawn growls.

                        "Dawn!" Buffy shouts.

            Dawn glares at Buffy one last time before she heads for her bedroom. She clomps up the stairs and slams the door so hard behind her; it makes everyone in the living room cringe. Everyone falls silent. No one has the courage to stand up for Dawn.

Spike feels the urge to run after his Niblet as he has always done. He wants to tell her the truth; Buffy shouldn't be blamed for Mya's absence. She did what she had to do. Mya had left without anyone's consent. She wasn't provoked, or tempted, she just did. Buffy only needs to worry about the mission. Her mission. But he can't just stay silent. He needs to get it off his chest. His best friend had left him once again, but this time she chose to leave. 

            Spike can't take it anymore; he has to tell Dawn. He turns around and flies up the stairs. No one can stop him from saving his Niblet.

            "Spike . . ." Buffy calls, but she doesn't get a response.

            Spike knocks on the door of Dawn's room. She doesn't response, so he tries again.

                        "Niblet, it's me." Spike says.

            After a few seconds, Dawn opens the door. She can still see the anger in her eyes and the pain on her face. She lets him into the room. It's been awhile since he's been in there. He can't remember the last time he was here. They sit at opposite ends of the bed, awkwardly.

                        "Dawn," Spike says.

            Dawn is caught off guard. She can't remember the last time that he had called her by her real name. He always had nicknames for her, Dawnie, Niblet, Lil' Bit.

                        "It wasn't Buffy's fault." Spike finishes.

                        "Spike, don't try to defend her. I know what –"

                        "She left." Spike interrupts.

                        "What?" Dawn gasps.

                        "She left. She packed her own bags and she left. She chose to leave. She thought it was the best thing to do." Spike tells Dawn.

                        "Why?" Dawn asks.

            Spike hesitates. He thinks about the way he was going to tell Dawn what happened. He doesn't know how to put it. He can't think straight, so he just lets it leak.

                        "She – She lied to us." Spike says.

                        "What did she lie about?" Dawn asks.

                        "Niblet . . . she doesn't have . . . a – a soul." Spike stammers.

            A gasp escapes from Dawn's mouth. She couldn't believe it. Mya lied to her. But most of all, she lied to Spike. The woman, in who he confided, did the worst possible thing to hurt him. Dawn looks over at Spike and she sees his head sulking and staring at his feet.

                        "Spike, it's gonna be ok." Dawn helps.

                        "You know, the first time she left I didn't think that I'd make it, you know without her. I did, though. But the second time, Dawnie, I won't be able to make it. I just won't." Spike whispers.

                        "Don't say that. I'll be here for you." Dawn says.

            Spike looks over at Dawn, and he finally felt forgiven. For the first time in months, Dawn had actually helped him. He hadn't been able to speak to Dawn after the night he left, after he tried to rape Buffy. Dawn wouldn't even be in the presence of him, she couldn't stand the sight of Spike. But tonight, Spike feels as if he was forgiven, by Dawn. She agrees to help him; she agrees to be there for him. An act that Spike would never have thought that Dawn would carry out, after that dreaded night. But she did, she tells him before his very eyes. This time, the tables have turned. Dawn was going to be Spike's savior.


	9. Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite

DON'T LET THE BED BUGS BITE 

Mya's feet keep moving one foot in front of the other, one foot in front of the other, again and again. She's afraid that if she stops walking, she won't be able to go. She stops at the end of the driveway and hesitates. She takes one last look at Buffy's humble home, absorbing in every detail possible. She looks ones last time at the house that welcomed her without asking any questions what so ever. She shakes off her sappy-fit and begins walking again.

            Mya finds a hotel to stay in until she decides where she wants to go. She doesn't want to go back to her warehouse. She doesn't want to be bothered by Blake or any of his undead friends. Alas, it is too early in the morning for her to start her journey, with her sun-allergy and all. She finds a decent place to sleep in and get her rest before deciding where to restart her un-life and get settled. 

            Mya opens the door of her hotel room and takes a look around her surroundings. The room is dimly lit with flowery wallpaper that is tearing at some places. It is barely furnished with a few tables and a bed. The bed is as hard as a rock but it was far more comfortable than the floor of her warehouse.

            Mya falls onto the bed on her back, but she forgets how hard it actually. She falls onto the bed with a thump as pain shoots through her back sending her brain a signal f her stupidity. 

                        "OWW!" Mya screams at herself. "If I knew how much of a dank hole this was gonna be I would've found another place to crash." Mya says to herself.

            Mya reluctantly climbs underneath the covers and tries to go to sleep. She tosses and turns trying to find a comfortable position. There is no such thing as a comfortable position on this piece of crap, Mya thinks to herself. She finally finds a comfy position on her side and quickly drifts into sleep after her rough, unforgettable day.

**…:::Mya's Dream:::…**

            Mya is in the living room of Buffy's house. Everyone is in the room, Buffy Spike, Giles, Xander, Willow and Dawn. They all glare at her, as she stands alone of the other side of the room. 

                        "You are not trustworthy," Buffy says and starts to circle Mya.

                        "You are insignificant to us," Willow adds and follows Buffy in an odd fashion. 

                        "You are unneeded here," Xander spits and whips about Mya.

                        "Contrary to what they all say, you are not strong enough," Giles says.

                        "And I thought you were cool," Dawn snaps.

            Mya feels her head start to spin while everyone is shouting at her and circling around her. They all repeat the phrases over and over. The figures begin to blur together as they circle and the voices start to bleed together also. They all disappear out of the blue and the room falls silent. Mya looks to find no one at all in the room which moments ago was filled with infuriated voices. 

            Mya turns her head back to where she was looking before and an impious Spike stands before her with his trademark smirk plastered across his face.

                        "Spike." Mya mutters.

                        "Remember when I told you I'd give you what you wanted. You wanted devotion didn't you?" Spike questions.

                        "I remember, but –" Mya tries to say.

                        "I gave you devotion. I gave you your devotion to evil. You stand loyal to devotion, not to me, never." Spike interrupts.

                        "No." Mya whispers.

                        "You're nothing but evil. I can never trust you. How did I ever trust you? Bullocks! I never did. I can't believe I let you fight by my side. I constantly had to watch my back, makin' sure you wouldn't stab me through it." Spike spits.

            Mya suddenly becomes short of breath. She can't believe the words that Spike has just uttered to her.  He doesn't trust her; he has never trusted her. She stares at Spike skeptically. She knows this wasn't her Spike, her best friend.

                        "This isn't you. You're not Spike," Mya stutters.

                        "This _[Spike waves his arms around himself]_ is all me. This is me William the Bloody, or better known as Spike. Vampires we are, but you betrayed, didn't you? Didn't stay loyal to your _best_ friend now did you?" Spike says.

            Mya is speechless. She is struck with incredulity as Spike batters her with his words. The demon inside Spike has surfaced. She has never seen him this way. She had only known him to be the slayer-obsessed vampire who constantly worried about his girl, Drusilla. She has never seen him so evil. 

                        "No…" Mya whispers. 

                        "Yes, and we have to get rid of this rubbish now, don't we?" Spike says grimly.

            Mya stands confused as Spike draws closer to her. He stalks nearer and nearer to Mya, as she stands disorientated. Mya doesn't get any time to react before Spike pulls a stake out of his duster and plunges it into her heart. Spike smiles evilly as he withdraws the stakes and watches the dust settle upon the floor. Spike brushes the dust off his hands as he walks back to a newly arrived Buffy. He grabs her arms and kisses her hard on the mouth before grabbing her waist and walking out the door.


	10. Little By Little

LITTLE BY LITTLE 

The next day resumes like it is any other. The potentials wake up bright and early in the morning to get ready for the days training.  Willow, Anya, Xander and Giles are in the dining room with all the books that they have. They are still researching even though they have no lead or any new information on the First. 

Meanwhile, Buffy is in the living room trying to wake the dead.

"Faith. Faith." Buffy says. Realizing that Faith isn't going to budge, Buffy does what she does best.

            "Ow!" Faith grumbles as she clutches her jaw.

            "Do you wake everyone up this way, B?" Faith murmurs.

            "I could get used to it," Buffy replies. "Get up, you are going to train the girls today."

            "Great, I get to train walking fashion disasters." Faith says.

            "They're waiting for you whenever you are ready." Buffy says.

            "Right, B." Faith replies.

            Faith has arrived at the Summers' home yesterday. She had gotten a message from someone that the Hellmouth was brewing up again so she got out of jail and came to the rescue.

            Faith fixes herself up and heads for the bathroom for a quick brush and to wash her face. Buffy heads into the kitchen to get some breakfast, she starts to pour herself some orange juice when Willow walks into the kitchen. 

                        "Hey," Willow says.

                        "Hey," Buffy replies.

                        "How ya doin'?"

                        "I'm ok, just a little worried."

                        "About Spike." 

                        "Yeah. Well, it's just that he's been so quiet and all avoid-o since Mya left. I'm afraid that maybe I made a mistake."

                        "Buffy, don't worry. He'll be fine. He just needs time to adjust."

                        "I know. But Mya just seemed so different. I mean one minute she's getting you guys to shake your groove thing and then the next she's pinned Spike down with a stake above his heart. It's just so confusing, Will."

                        "You think maybe, maybe it's another trigger?"

                        "I doubt it. She's not all insane and crazy. And plus I doubt that the First would use the same strategy twice."

                        "I dunno, Buffy. This situation is a little shaky. But you're probably right. The First does seem to like variation.      "

                        "But what _was_ wrong with Mya?"

                        "Who knows? She was nice though."

                        "Well, what-what do you think about her and Spike?"

                        "Huh?"

                        "I mean, do you think they're – um – well together?"

                        "Oh, um, I dunno Buffy. Maybe they're just really, really good friends. You're not-"

                        "No. I mean no, I was just wondering."

                        "Ok, Buffy. I'm gonna go check on the research mill. You wanna come with?"

                        "No thanks. I've gotta go check on something."

                        "Alright. Take care, ok?"

                        "I will."

            Spike is sitting on his cot with Dawn sitting beside him. Dawn wants to make sure that Spike is ok and that he doesn't do anything crazy.  She sits next to him with rapt attention. 

                        "You ok?" Dawn asks.

                        "Yeah, I'm alright." Spike responds.

                        "Here," Dawn says and hands him a mug. "Drink this. You haven't had any blood in while."

                        "Thanks, Niblet." Spike replies and drinks the warm pigsblood that Dawn had brought him in his favorite mug. Spike finishes his blood and puts the mug down. He turns to Dawn with a serious demeanor. 

                        "Dawnie, promise me that everything we say, talk about, stays between us." Spike asks.  

                        "Spike, what if-" Dawn tries to say.

                        "Just promise me. I don't want anyone to know about this. I don't want anyone feelin' sorry for me." Spike interrupts.

                        "Spike, no one is going to feel sorry for you," Dawn says. "But I promise that whatever we talk about, stays between us."

                        "Thanks, Dawn." Spike whispers.

            Just as Spike finishes his thank you, the door of the basement squeaks open as Buffy walks down the stairs. She stops halfway down the stairs when she sees two pairs or eyes staring back at her.

                        "Dawn? What are you doing down here?" Buffy questions.

                        "I-I was just giving Spike some-some blood." Dawn says.

            Dawn grabs the mug and quickly gets off the cot to go upstairs. Dawn walks up the stairs to meet Buffy and gives her a pat on the arm. She walks up a couple more steps before glancing back at Spike as he returns an assuring nod. Dawn finally leaves the basement and Buffy descends the stairs.

                        "You ok?" Buffy asks.

                        "I'm fine, how are you?" Spike replies.

            Buffy quickly recognizes the phrase and reacts. She turns her head to question the remark but only to find a confused vampire staring back at her.

                        "What? Was it something I said?" Spike asks.

                        "No, no. I just thought that-" Buffy starts.

                        "I lost it." Spike finishes.

                        "No," Buffy says comfortingly, "It's just that you said that right before you went all bumpy fangy." 

                        "Oh." Spike responds.

            An awkward silence fills the room as they both wait for one another to say something. The silence goes on for about one minute but it feels like an eternity.

                        "I am detriggered, you know." Spike finally speaks.

                        "I know," Buffy replies, "It's just that I'm always one alert, you know, if something happens."

                        "I understand." Spike says.

            The silence returns but this time it is deafening. Buffy stands in the darkness as Spike sits on his cot. They both have nothing to say. Buffy finally decides that this is no use so she makes up her mind.

                        "I'm gonna go check on the research, maybe they've found something. You wanna join?" Buffy asks.

                        "'S alright. I'm gonna get some sleep, you know creature of then night and all." Spike declines.

                        "Ok." Buffy says and heads up the stairs.

            Buffy walks into the dining room as Willow, Xander, Anya, and Giles are up to their necks in research.

                        "Find anything?" Buffy asks hopefully.

                        "Well, we found out that the First plans to-" Xander tries to say.

                        "We have nothing." Anya interrupts.

                        "I was gonna get to that part." Xander pouts.

                        "We haven't found anything that we don't already know," Giles says.

                        "I guess we're back to square one." Willow adds.

                        "Keep trying guys. I know we'll find something eventually." Buffy says helpfully.

                        "How's the research goin', guys?" Spike says cheerfully.

                        "Spike!" Buffy almost screams. "I thought you were sleeping."

                        "Couldn't," Spike answers. "So, what's the plan?"

                        "We're just researching today. Faith is with the potentials." Buffy answers.

                        "Alright," Spike says, "I guess I won't be any help there."

            Spike walks out of the dining room and plops himself onto the couch. He sits there effortlessly as if he doesn't have a care in the world. Buffy looks on as Spike flips through a magazine that is on the table. 

                        "Guess he's feelin' better." Xander comments.

                        "Look at him, all depressed and lonely," Buffy whispers under her breath. 

                        "What did you say, Buff?" Xander asks.

                        "I mean yeah. I guess he's taking it well," Buffy lies. "Let's get back to the research, shall we?"

            Everyone gets settled once again as they start to flip through the pages of all the books that they have. Dawn quickly slips out of the room to go accompany Spike. She sits next to him on the couch as he flips through the magazine.

                        "You do know that you're reading that upside-down," Dawn tells.

            Spike peers over the edge of the magazine as he lifts his eyebrow annoyed. He takes another look at the magazine and flips it around. He looks through a couple more pages before throwing it back on the table. 

                        "How am I doin'?" Spike whispers.

                        "Seems good to me," Dawn answers.

                        "Hey!" Spike says suddenly, "Remember that story I was tellin' you in my crypt?"

                        "Yeah," Dawn answers.

                        "You wanna know how it ends?" Spike questions.

                        "Totally!" Dawn squeaks.

            Dawn grabs a pillow and gets comfy on the couch as Spike starts the story from where they had left off. Thing were getting easier for Spike, little by little.


	11. The Release

THE RELEASE 

Mya wakes up with a startle as her dream comes to an end. She looks around to see that it nearly isn't sundown yet; she still has a few hours to go. The dream is so weird to Mya. She knows that they all didn't like her, but did they all dislike her to the point of hate? She doesn't understand anything, and most of all; she doesn't understand what the hell it was that she did. Mya climbs out her rock hard bed and walks into the bathroom. Mya turns on the faucets and pours the water over her face to wash away the dreadful dream. She then grabs a towel and wipes her face off. She looks up at the mirror and sees something she hasn't seen in over 50 years. 

                        "What the-" Mya says.

            She looks at her reflection in the mirror. '_I'm a vampire, I'm not supposed to have a friggin' reflection. Damn it, I haven't had one for over 50 years_.' Mya thinks. She pats her face as she sees herself do the same in the mirror. 

                        "Got ya there, didn't I?" The reflection speaks.

                        "Huh?" Mya responds.

                        "You don't have a reflection, dimwit." The reflection snaps.

                        "The First," Mya whispers.

                        "The one and only. By the way, I'm lovin' your body. _[The First looks at itself]_. It fits me well." The First boasts.

                        "What do you want?' Mya asks.

                        "Whoa, whoa! Don't flare the attitude. All I want is a little payback." The First answers.

                        "I don't know anything." Mya says.

                        "Don't try that bit, hun. It's not gonna work. I can read your mind. Kind of like the way you and your little friend do, but my way is involuntary." The First informs Mya.

                        "Spike." Mya whispers.

            Suddenly, the First morphs into Spike, with an evil grin plastered across his face.

                        "That's me. And as you already know, Spike used to work with me," The First says, "But, since that bloke Wood detriggered him, I don't have me an accomplice."

                        "What does that have to do with me? I'm not going to-" Mya tries to say.

                        "I don't another accomplice, if that's what you think. Damn sidekicks always backfire, anyways," The first interrupts. "I want my revenge."

            The First smirks with delight as it thinks of its great plan. The First already knows that it wanted, and it knows that the time for the plan to go into action is drawing near.

                        "Don't you dare hurt him," Mya threatens. "I've already done enough damage."

                        "That you have, love. But I've got a way for you to undo all of that damage." The First says.

                        "What?" Mya asks confused.

            But before Mya can make another move, the First has done a spell of some sort. Mya is hovering above the ground with an orange aura around her. She suspends in the air and is being constricted of movement. The First walks around Mya, pleased with what it sees.

                        "Don't be scared, love. I've got something to take care of, and you're just gonna help me do it," The First assures. "You see, it seems as if you've forgotten the first part of my proposition. My revenge. That still needs to be taken care of. And I know just the right way to do it."

The First continues talking as Mya hovers above the ground. She can't do anything but listen.

                     "You see, Spike could've had it good. He could've ruled the world with me, but no. He had to go around falling in love with the bloody slayer. 'Oh Slayer. How can I resist you? You are so beautiful. _[As Buffy] _Just kiss me why don't you, and then I can go about kicking your ass just the way you like it.' Now he's all angelic after being de-triggered. Little Miss Slayer kissed it and made it all better. But he's gonna pay all right. He's gonna get what he had coming to him." The First says grimly.

                     "What are you gonna do to him?" Mya asks afraid.

                     "Your little mate has a lot in store for him. And so do you my love, so do you." The First replies.

            Before Mya can think of something else to say, the First whips it hands about and starts the painful process. The First begins to drain Mya of her powers and is using it to its advantage. Mya's body begins to go limp as she quickly loses her power and strength. Just before Mya falls unconscious, the First stops.

                        "Lookin' good, aren't we?" The First beckons, "How 'bout a couple punches here," The first gestures a punch and it magically hits her as she grunts.

                        "And a kick here. And, ah yes, to top it off by slitting that annoying throat of your so you'll finally shut up." The First says annoyingly. 

            The First motions to slit her throat and just as it does Mya falls unconscious. She has no more strength left in her body to withstand the torture anymore.

                        "Perfect," The First exclaims.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike jolts awake as he hears a piercing scream. He sits at the edge of his cot and listens. But to his disappointment, he only hears the snoring of the potentials above him. He could've sworn that he heard screaming, painful screaming. He lets it pass and climbs back under the covers and returns back to his peaceful sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mya appears at the front door of Buffy's home. She is still unconscious and she is now covered in bruises and blood. She mysteriously floats through the front door with the orange aura still lingering around her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike falls asleep quickly before being awakened by the opening of the basement door. He sits up and waits a couple moments to see who has come to his dark fortress. Spike doesn't get a response, but he hears something coming from the top of the stairs.

                        "What in bloody hel-" Spike groans.

            But before Spike can finish his sentence, a body comes tumbling down the stairs. 

The sound of the body falling is sickening as it falls down the long flight of stairs. Finally, the body reaches the bottom and Spike looks over to see who it is. With his luck, it could be a bringer or something. The dim light reflects on the face of the suffering character.

                        "Mya," Spike whispers.

                        "Spike, don't let her-" Mya mutters.     

            But before Spike can get to her side, Mya explodes into dust. Spike sits there looking at the ground as the dust twirls about him. He can't believe that she is actually gone now, forever. And he doesn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Spike sits there as silent tears fall from his eyes. 

            Everyone upstairs is unexpectedly awakened by the sound that came from the basement. Buffy rushes down the stairs to see what has happened, with a worried Dawn beside her. Dawn is the first to reach the basement as she soars down the stairs. She sees Spike sitting on the ground and she hopes that it was just a dream. Dawn hopes that nothing tragic has happened. 'It was probably just a dream, just a dream.' Dawn thinks. She kneels by his side hoping to comfort him.

                        "What happened?" Dawn whispers.

            The rest of the gang reaches the basement as they look on from the stairs. Spike looks at them and sees the confusion in their faces. He gazes over Dawn face before answering,

                        "She let go."


	12. The Beautiful Things

THE BEAUTIFUL THINGS 

                         Mya wakes up to find herself a little battered and bruised all over. She turns to get up only to be greeted by the floor as she falls off the bed. She tries to squeak in astonishment but quickly finds out that she can't. 

            '_What the-_' Mya thinks. But before she can finish her profane sentence the memories came flooding back to her. The reflection, the First, the beating. She reluctantly runs her hand over her neck to feel the wound.

            _'This one's gonna be a bitch to get over._' Mya thinks. She decides that the wound is almost done healing with her vampire-healing powers but she hopes that she'll be able to speak, and soon. 

            _'I'm not gonna get anywhere without talking. Now what the heck am I going to do?!'_ Mya thinks.

She decides that it would be safer to go back to her warehouse because she's not going to get anywhere without a voice. She packs her things and heads off back to the warehouse before day breaks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Spike and Dawn are sitting in the basement. Dawn leans onto the wall as she sits on the cot for support. She knows that if she breaks down that it's going to hurt Spike. She swallows the lump in her throat and stays strong. 

            Spike sits silently next to Dawn as he looks in his hands. It seems like he does a lot of thinking as he looks into his hands with such fascination as if there were something in there.

                        "You know," Spike unexpectedly says, "She never cried."

            Dawn looks at Spike in confusion as he finishes his memory.

                        "In all the time I've known her, she never cried. Not once, at least for me to see. And when the time we met again, I saw that tear and I-I was. . . " Spike trails off.

                        "Spike . . ." Dawn whispers.

                        "But it was just one time. That was the only time I saw her cry. She didn't even cry when sh-she left, again." Spike finishes.

            Dawn stifles back the tears that were threatening to surface. She couldn't sit there and just listen to him talk about Mya. She couldn't bear the loss. Even though Mya had only been there for a short while, she left with a place in everyone's heart. 

            Dawn can't help herself. She doesn't know what else to do, so she flings herself into Spike's arms. Spike is caught off guard but he carefully hugs his Niblet back. He smiles as he remembers all those times they have together in the years past. He pulls away from her and looks her in the face.

                        "You're so strong now. You've grown so much. You remind me of her. Strong." Spike says.

            Dawn looks worried and is scared because she might bring back bad memories.

                        "Don't worry, Niblet. That's a good thing." Spike assures.

            Dawn hugs Spike tighter and remembers that she is strong. And she's got the proof right here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Mya finally arrives at her humble abode and enters her warehouse. She crosses the threshold to find the place thrashed and rubbish all over the place.

                        _'Home, sweet, home,' _Mya thinks and begins the cleaning rituals.

            Mya finally finishes cleaning the warehouse to find that she's come to be hungry. She's heard of a demon bar named Willy's and decides to check it out. Hopefully, he sells blood to quicken her healing powers.

            Mya enters Willy's to find the place packed. Demons are sprawled out everywhere at the tables and playing pool. She can't believe she hasn't found a place like this anywhere else. She finds an empty spot at the bar and sits down.

                        "Welcome to Willy's! If you're a demon, you're welcome!" Willy cheerfully sings.

                        '_Nice jingle, make it up yourself?'_ Mya thinks.

                        "Whoa! How'd you do that?" Willy questions.

                        _'Telepathy, you moron. Now tell me whatcha got for me?'_ Mya asks.

                        "Well, I've got your standard pigsblood, we're low on human, we got lots of yaks urine. . ."Willy states.

                        '_Gimme the best you got.'_ Mya interrupts.

                        "Right at cha." Willy quickly replies and exits to get his best blood. He returns with a shot filled with a crimson liquid.

                        "Here you go. That'll be 20 dollars," Willy says.

                        '_What?! 20 dollars?!'_ Mya screams in her thoughts.

                        "You asked for the best," Willy smartly replies.

                        _'With all the money you charge here I could get fresh blood, straight from the body,_" Mya says.

            Re reluctantly pulls out a 20-dollar bill and slams it onto the counter.

                        _'Give me some pigsblood. To go.'_ Mya adds.

                        "Sure," Willy responds.

            Willy goes back to get the blood and quickly returns with a brown paper bag.

                        "That'll-" Willy tries to say.

                        _'Thanks,_' Mya interrupts, grabs the bag, and walks out the door.

                        "You know I gotta get a way to control these things," Willy says to himself.

            Mya walks back to her warehouse with a fresh stock of blood and a mind itchy to watch some telly,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Buffy, Willow, and Xander sit quietly in the living room while the girls are still outside training with Faith. They still can't figure out how Mya had been hurt and how she got into the house unnoticed.

                        "I still don't get it, Buff." Xander says.

                        "Neither do I. Could the girls really sleep through someone coming inside the house?" Buffy asks.

                        "Something is definitely fishy here," Willow adds.

                        "I'm taking a wild guess and guessing it's got something to do with the First." Buffy says.

                        "Or some other psycho-killing demon that tries to take over the world on its own." Xander says.

            Buffy and Willow both look at Xander with awkward impressions.

                        "What? It could happen!" Xander pleads.

                        "I'm gonna go check on the girls. They're probably ready to drop. Xander, do you mind getting Spike some blood from the butcher shop?" Buffy asks.

                        "Do I mind? Yes," Xander mutters. "I'm going! I'm going!"

            Xander grabs his keys and heads out to the butcher shop. Willow joins Buffy to go check on the potentials and they both head out the back door.

            The both walk onto the porch to find 20 or so exhausted potentials lying in the grass, groaning. Buffy and Willow both trade glances as they watch the worn out slayerettes. Faith walks from the other side of the yard with in angry conduct.

                        "Faith! What did you _do_?" Willow gasps.

                        "I just trained them like you told me to. I mean come on! If they can't take this, they're not cut out to be slayers." Faith answers.

                        "Girls!" Buffy shouts. "Go get cleaned up. You're done training for today."

            Buffy waits as all the girls heave themselves off the ground and slowly file into the kitchen. She waits until they all have entered the house and shuts the door behind them.

                        "Faith, go easy on them. I don't want them to be worn out when they _have_ to fight." Buffy addresses.

                        "Fine by me," Faith answers.

            Buffy makes sure that Faith gets the message and she motions for them to head back inside.  Faith and Willow are the first to go inside as Buffy trails behind and looks out into the bushes. She looks out into the peaceful bliss as she slowly forgets her problems and thinks of all the beautiful things in life.


	13. Things That Go Bump in the Night

A/N: Thanks to all those have read and reviewed. Much love to all!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THINGS THAT GO BUMP IN THE NIGHT 

            Xander arrives at the butcher shop. He turns off the engine of his car and reluctantly walks into the shop. He quickly gets in line to buy the blood for Spike.

                        '_That blood-sucking fiend. Why can't Evil Dead go get his own blood?_' Xander thinks.

                        "What can I get cha?" The butcher asks.

                        "Can I have, uh, couple bags of pigsblood?" Xander says.

                        "Yeah, sure," The butcher says suspiciously, "Anything else?"

                        "No, that's about it," Xander answers.

            The butcher takes the slip and walks into the back room to go get his order.

            Xander moves to the window to look outside at the park. As usual, the park is pretty much empty. He scans the park and sees a mysterious figure waling and holding something. He looks on carefully as the person strides through the brush.

                        "Sir?" The butcher calls.

                        "Yeah," Xander answers.

                        "Your order's ready," The butcher replies.

            The butcher hands Xander his package and Xander gives the man his money. He receives his package and walks out the door. Fumbling to find his keys, Xander accidentally bumps into someone.

                        "Sorry," Xander says while picking his bag up.

            The figure waves their hand as a gesture and helps Xander pick his bag up. Xander tries to get a look of who the person might be. But before he can find out, the stranger has walked into the night.

                        "Huh, I wonder who that was," Xander says to himself.

            Xander finally finds his keys and drives his way back to Buffy's home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                        '_Oh god I almost bumped into Xander. What if he knew that was me? What am I gonna do? Maybe he doesn't know it's me. What if he does and he tells Buffy. Oh god! What if he tells Spike? He's gonna be furious if he finds out I haven't left town yet. But I can't just leave yet. I need my voice back. Ahhhh!'_ Mya rants and screams at herself.

            Mya continues stalking back to her warehouse and enters by slamming the door behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Xander cautiously opens the door to Buffy's house, being careful that he doesn't disturb anything that is going on inside. He walks inside to find most of the potentials asleep and some movement going on in the kitchen. He walks into the kitchen to find Buffy, Willow, and Giles still researching.

                        "Hey guys. Enjoying your time reading endless pages of things that you don't understand whatsoever?" Xander sarcastically says.

                        "Yes, actually. I think we may have a lead on something." Giles answers.

                        "Yeah, but we're still going to do a little more research before we can confirm anything." Willow adds.

                        "You got the blood?" Buffy asks.

                        "Unfortunately," Xander begins, "Yes. And I had the strangest encounter that the butcher shop." 

                        "Huh, Really?" Buffy says.

                        "Yeah. I bumped into this girl. She looked oddly familiar," Xander tells.

                        "What did she look like?" Willow asks.

                        "Well, I didn't see her face. But she still looked oddly familiar." Xander says with humiliation.

            Buffy, Willow, and Giles all sigh out of pity. They all get back to research, except Buffy who grabs the bag of blood and heads downstairs.

                        "I'll be right back," Buffy says while heading down to the basement.

            Buffy walks down the stairs to find Spike sitting on his cot as usual. She feels

Awful about the loss and she wants to do something to help, but she doesn't know what to do. She sits next to him on the cot, unnoticed.

                        "Hey," Buffy says.

            Spike doesn't say anything back. He just sits and stares the wall at the other side of the room.

                        "Spike?" Buffy tries again.

            Spike shakes his head slightly before responding.

                        "Uh, hey Buffy." 

                        "Xander got some blood for you," Buffy says.

                        "Uh, yeah, thanks," Spike responds awkwardly.

                        "You okay?" Buffy asks.

                        "Yeah, yeah. I'm all right." Spike answers.

                        "Is there anything I can do?" Buffy says.

            Spike turns his head to look at her face. He sees the care and sincerity in her eyes and hurries to find something to say.

                        "Buffy," Spike whispers.

                        "Yeah?"

                        "Thank you."

                        "For what?"

                        "Everything. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped me."

            A smile creeps over Buffy's face as she looks at Spike's face. She puts a hand on his cheek and looks deep into his eyes. Spike looks back at her with a loving expression as tears fall mutely from her eyes. He absentmindedly takes his thumb and wipes the tear away. Buffy holds onto his hand as she speaks,

                        "I love you," Buffy whispers.

            Spike stares back at her in shock as those three little words process through his mind.

                        "Wh-What?" Spike stutters.

                        "I. Love. You." Buffy enunciates.

            He smiles back at her as unshielded tears fall from his eyes. Buffy returns the favor and wipes the tears away from his longing face.

                        "I love you, too. Always." Spike replies.


	14. Entertainment Tonight

ENTERTAINMENT TONITE 

Mya sits in her warehouse with a cup full of blood as she watches some infomercials on TV about the greatest new pill that helps you shed hundreds of pounds in a matter of days.

                        _'Puh! Like those things work. And those girls! They _have_ to be actresses or something. I thought TV was supposed to be entertaining._' Mya thinks.

                        "You want entertainment? I'll give you entertainment." The First suddenly appears in Spike's form.

                        _'Oh god. Not again.' _ Mya thinks.

                        "Come on, pet. There's nothin' on the telly. I'll show you something that you won't be able to pry your eyes off of." The first taunts.

                        _'Well, I really don't wanna use a spatula to scrape my eyes off-'_ Mya thinks.

                        "Close your eyes." The First commands.

            Immediately, Mya's eyes clamp shut. She can't control her movements. She just has to wait and watch, again.

                        "Let the fun begin." The First says evilly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            _In the Bronze, there is a lot of fun going on. Everyone is partying, having a great time, as usual. Mya moves towards a certain table, Buffy's table. Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Spike are all sitting around the table having a great time. They are all laughing, talking, and enjoying themselves. Willow and Xander both look a little uneasy and they watch the other 2 drink their lives away._

_                        "You guys, I think you should take it easy." Willow suggests._

_"Yeah, I mean-" Xander tries to add before being cut off._

_                        "Take it easy? I'm gonna have the best time of my **UN**-life. I'm free, once again. And it was even better the second time around." Spike spits._

_            Both Xander and Willow take offense to the comments and look at each other with hurt expressions. They knew that Mya leaving wasn't a good thing, and Spike and Buffy shouldn't be celebrating a thing like that. They get up and leave the Bronze leaving Buffy and Spike to their dismay. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He doesn't care about you anymore. You're just a nuisance." The First continues. "He cares about Buffy more than he cares about his petty friends."

                        _'That's not true,'_ Mya protests.

                        "Why do you think he left you at the Bronze, eh? You left to go get a drink and he left to go get a good look at Buffy's ass." The First grimly replies.

            Mya can't believe it. The First has a point and it isn't a fake one. Spike did leave her at the Bronze and she found him upstairs, not in the basement as he usually is. She stands bewildered as she thinks over and over about what the First has just brought up.

                        _'What about this vision,_' Mya asks_, 'How do I know you're not making this up?'_

                        "I would've killed you by now. But, you see, I like to poke a little fun here and there. Seeing this happen all before my very eyes, and I didn't even have to lift a finger. I'm just enjoying a good break from my hard work. You see, I like to watch people suffer for their own mistakes." The First answers, "And lucky Mya gets to be the center of it all."

                        '_Go away!'_ Mya thinks and screams at the First.

                        "I was just about leaving anyways. I just wanted to check how you and your voice are doing. And don't forget what I taught ya." The First says and vanishes.

                        _'You don't have to worry about that,'_ Mya sadly thinks.


	15. Discussions

DISCUSSIONS 

Spike and Buffy are still sitting in the basement enjoying each other's tight embrace. They sit, knowing that their love is true and that nothing can make them part, nothing. They've finally found a place in each other's hearts, a place that is accepted by both. Without speaking a word, their love flourishes; their love is so pure, so beautiful, that it shines throughout the darkness. It shines far and beyond, and together they are invincible. They sit in their little heaven on Earth, until they are interrupted by a familiar English voice.

                        "Buffy? Are you down there?" Giles asks.

                        "Yeah?" Buffy answers.

                        "I think you better come up here. We may have gotten an important bit or information." Giles informs.

                        "I'm coming!" Buffy replies.

                        "I'll be right back," Buffy whispers to Spike.

                        "I'll be waiting," Spike replies as Buffy quickly walks up the stairs to hear the, hopefully, good news.

            Meanwhile, Spike gets himself comfortable on his cot while he thinks about what has just happened.

                        _'She loves me. She really loves me!'_ Spike thinks excitedly. 

            He can't just help but smile as he thinks about Buffy, HIS Buffy.

                        "My Buffy," Spike says to himself. "All mine."

            Barely noticeable, a shadow lingers in the basement as Spike enjoys his privacy. Eventually though, Spike's vampire senses kick in as he feels a disturbance in the area.

                        "Who's there?" Spike asks wearily.

            The shadow moves into the light as its face is revealed.

                        "An old friend," came the low reply.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time for a commercial break! LOL! I just typing this part up and I thought "Hmm, this would be an awesome spot for a commercial break.' LOL! Ok, I know I am weird but I hope you have enjoyed this little break I have entered into my fic. Don't forget to review! Much love to all!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                        "Mya?" Spike whispers.

                        "It's me," Mya answers.

                        "I thought you were…" Spike trails off.

                        "I am," Mya answers. "I was sent here to talk to you. For what reason, I dunno."

                        "I-I've missed you," Spike confesses.

                        "I've missed you, too, Spike." Mya replies.

             Mya walks closer to Spike. She is now standing fully in the light and Spike can see her without vamping out. She is wearing the same outfit that had worn when she had returned, when she left, and when she went down below. The same flare in her style shows through her outfit. The same sheer black top with a white shirt peeking through, the same jeans, and that same black beanie that she swore she would never go anywhere without. Ever since the day he met her; she always had that beanie. It is a sign of her newly created self; the new Mya, the vampire. Spike looks at her face as those tears that never seemed to surface, have done so.

                        "Love, what's wrong?" Spike asks.

                        "Spike, it's so lonely down here. I knew what I was getting myself into, but I didn't know…" Mya trails off. "I have no one to talk to, no one to tell how my day went, no one to tell me that my outfit is totally bogus-" 

            Spike smiles as Mya mentions the great times from back in the day.

                        "And I have no one to pick me up when I'm down," Mya finishes.

                        "You know I'm here, you know I'll be watching," Spike helps.

                        "I do, it's just…I liked things the way they used to be. It just saddens me to think that it can never be that way again." Mya says.

            Spike looks at Mya in the face as she speaks those words. It's true. They'll never have those great times; they'll never make new memories. It's over, for good.

            A crimson dust cloud settles around Mya to show the ending of her time on Earth. She looks around herself, as the dust cloud gets bigger.

                        "I have to go," Mya says sadly. 

            Spike looks at Mya with pleading eyes; he needs more time. 

                        "I'm sorry. I have no choice. But remember what I said, don't let her go." Mya reminds Spike and disappears.

The crimson dust cloud quickly dissipates as Mya departs. 

                        "I won't," Spike says out loud.

                        "You won't what?" Buffy asks from the top of the stairs.

                        "I-I" Spike stammers, "I won't stop loving you, ever."

            Buffy walks up to Spike and cups his head in her hands. She looks deep into his blue eyes and searches his soul before pulling him into a sweet embrace. She blinks back the tears that have pooled in her eyes, dreading the lie that her love has told. 


	16. One Step Behind

ONE STEP BEHIND 

**__**

**__**

**.::Whilst Buffy is upstairs::.**

Buffy arrives upstairs to find Xander, Willow, Giles, and Anya all standing around the table chatting.

                        "What's the news?" Buffy asks.

                        "I think we-" Giles tries to say.

                        "WE FOUND A WAY TO BEAT THE FIRST!" Anya says excitedly.

                        "Thank you, Anya." Giles says. "We have found a way that would defeat the First and its control on the evil in the world."

                        "So, how do we beat it?" Buffy asks.

                        "Well, there's this mystical weapon, it's called the Dagger of Cheninmae. It's supposed to be the weapon that defeats the evil of all evils." Willow informs. "We can defeat the First if we just use the Dagger of Cheninmae and its 'poof', gone."

            Buffy knows that Willow is being a little vague and she quickly tries to get the whole truth out of her.

                        "What's the catch?" Buffy asks.

                        "We have to solidify the First. It's the only way that the dagger could penetrate and defeat it. Since all the seals are closed at the moment, all the ubervamps inside would be destroyed. And since the First would be destroyed, the bringers have no leader, so they're gone." Willow adds.

                        "What about all the other demons?" Buffy presses.

                        "Either they all disappear or they return to their former selves." Willow answers. 

                        "What do you mean 'former selves'?" Buffy asks.

            Giles now steps in to answer the question.

                        "Buffy, they'll become human." Giles answers.

                        "But making the First solid could be dangerous. If we don't act quickly, it could do the exact opposite of what we want it to, and gain the advantage." Willow says.

                        "How do we solidify the First?" Buffy continues asking questions.

                        "I'm guessing we use a spell of some sort," Willow answers, "We could get to the researching and find a spell strong enough that would work on the First."

            Giles shifts uncomfortably going from one leg to the other and taking off his glasses and cleaning them. He never seemed to get out of that habit.

                        "Uh oh," Xander says.

                        "What, uh oh?" Willow asks.

            Xander points to Giles as the ex-watcher feverishly cleans his glasses and checks to make sure there aren't any spots on them.

                        "What?" Giles says humiliated.

                        "You're doing that thing again, with the glasses." Xander informs

 Giles.

                        "I am most certainly not!" Giles protests quickly.

            Giles sees the glasses in his hands and quickly puts them back on.

                        "What are you hiding, Giles?" Buffy says forcefully.

                        "I'm not-" Giles starts.

                        "Giles, I don't want your games, just answer me." Buffy cuts him off.

                        "It seems that the First has the only power to solidify itself," Giles answers. "It finds power from useful, or any, sources and just drains it. Taking the power for itself and when it has enough energy, it'll solidify itself. There's no other way to it."

                        "Mya," Buffy says in a barely audible whisper.

                        "What?" Xander asks.

                        "Mya," Buffy repeats. "The First, it must've used Mya's power to solidify itself."

                        "Meaning, the First is already ahead of us." Xander says.

                        "Precisely," Giles adds. 

                        "We better get a move on it," Buffy encourages, "I'll go tell Spike."

            Buffy starts to walk down the stairs, but is greeted by Willow who she follows into the living room.

                        "You tell him?" Willow asks.

                        "Yeah," Buffy says shyly.

                        "Go you." Willow says cheerfully as she hugs Buffy.


	17. Going Under

**GOING UNDER**

            Mya once again wakes up to a pitch-black night. '_God, I hope nothing goes twisted today.'_ Mya thinks. She gets up and heads to the bathroom to go wash her face. She looks at a broken piece of glass on the floor, _'No reflection. Check.'_ Mya thinks. Mya then puts her hand above her pulse point on her neck and thinks, _'No pulse. Check.' _Mya then tries to speak and hard as she can and sadly thinks, _'Voice. No Check.' _ She sadly walks towards the cooler and dishes out a bag of pigs blood. She sits down on the couch, staring at the blank television set. _'At least I don't have anything funky going on, for now.'_ Mya thinks. Suddenly, the First magically appears as if Mya had been beckoning it. _'Just my luck'_ Mya thinks.

                        "And how are we, my favorite vampire?" The First, as Spike, says while walking towards Mya.

                        _'Fine, until just about 10 seconds ago,' _Mya replies.

                        "Oh, come on now. Don't tell me you don't enjoy my visits." The First says while pretending to be hurt.

                        _'Just tell me why you're here and get out. I don't have time for this.'_ Mya warns.

                        "Oh really? Cuz, to me, it seems like you have all the time in the world." The First retorts.

            Mya walks towards the First and goes to push her hands through the non-corporeal force, but she is stunned to find out that the First is now touchable.

                        _'That can't be good,'_ Mya thinks.

                        "Oh but it is, love. You see, I now have the power to touch, to feel. But not enough though," The First answers, "My best bud has helped me in achieving this state mine. And you know who that is?"

                        _'MC Hammer?'_  Mya thinks sarcastically.

                        "Oh god no!" The First exclaims, "You."

                        _'And how, may I ask, have I done so?'_  Mya asks.

                        "You have great power within, I've just borrowed it," The First informs.

                        _'So you mean that I have no strength whatsoever?'_ Mya questions.

                        "Exactly," The First says happily.

                        _'Great, absolutely great. Lemme guess, now you're going to take over the world with your newly found powers and destroy every living thing on Earth. Anything else you wanna tell me about?' _Mya thinks sarcastically. 

                        "No, that just about sums it up." The First says.

            Mya flails her hands over her head in frustration. She can't believe that she is still stuck in the battle that she chose to leave. She starts pacing around the warehouse trying to sort out everything and trying and figure out what to do. 

                        _'What do I do, what do I do?' _Mya rambles, _'I can go tell Buffy and the gang. Yes, go tell Buffy and the gang.'_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The First advises.

                        _'And why not?'_ Mya asks.

                        "You'll pay," The First utters.

                        _'Sorry, don't have any money on me,'_ Mya replies and rushes towards the door. She barely gets outside before being greeted by the First.

                        "You heard me, you try and you try, but you'll fail. And then you'll pay." The First says grimly.

                        _'Why don't you _try_ and stop me and we'll see who's _paying_ who.' _Mya comes back with.

                        "Oh, you're in for it missy." The First says harshly.

            Mya runs for her life in the direction of Buffy's house but she is tripped by the First who grabs her ankle and prevents her from moving. Mya grabs at the ground trying to push her self away and she kicks her foot trying to loosen the First's grip, but it's no use. She has no super-strength, and without her strength, she's no match against the First. The First then pulls her away from her direction and flips her over. Mya flies through the air and she hits the ground with a loud thud. Mya groans as her body aches but she tries once again to get away from the First's hands. But she's once again caught by the First and is held up against the wall by her throat.

                        "Did you really think you could escape me?" The First asks while holding Mya in the air. The First's tightens it grip on Mya's neck and its eyes light up as Mya's face contorts with pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                        "Ok you guys, are you ready?" Buffy asks while firmly holding a sword in her hand.

                        "Ready," Willow, Xander, Spike, Anya and the potentials say as they gather and head out to the door.

                        "Dawn, try and find out as much as you can with Giles and stay safe, all right?" Buffy says.

                        "Don't worry I got everything under control." Dawn says confidently.

                        "And if anything goes happens-" Buffy tries to say.

                        "Call you on your cell phone, I know I know! Just get on it!" Dawn says, annoyed.

                        "All right," Buffy says, "OK everyone. We're headed to the cave in the Christmas tree lot. Make sure you always have someone with you, don't fight alone. If you see anything suspicious, just let me know."

            Everyone nods in approval and they head out the door to find the Dagger of Cheninmae. 

                        "All right, Giles. Let's get to it!" Dawn says excitedly.

                        "Yes, let's do." Giles replies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Buffy and the gang arrive at the Christmas tree lot, weapons at hand. They quickly survey the area making sure that there aren't any disturbances and then take a look down into the hole.

                        "You ready guys?" Buffy asks.

            They all nod and one by one they head into the darkness below. Once they are all in the cave Buffy checks to make sure everyone is all right. They cautiously walk through the cave hoping that there aren't any harbingers in the area. But, before they have stepped 3 paces, 5 bringers lung at the gang. Buffy and Spike both fight 2 harbingers back to back. The other 3 are left to the potentials and the other Scoobies. Buffy and Spike make a great team. Both experienced fighters are going full force against the bringers. It doesn't take long before Spike snaps the neck of the first bringer and Buffy decapitates the other. They trade glances at each other, making sure that they're ok. The potentials are doing good, but not as good as the couple. Every potential gets a punch and a kick at the bringer but it still seems to get back up and put up a fight. Xander quickly comes up to help the girls as he decapitates one bringer and goes on to the next. The girls split up one the last 2 bringers hoping that this fight is going to be over. Finally, Rona swings her axe around and proudly cuts the head off one of the last bringers. Not too long after, Xander once again decapitates the final bringer. 

                        "Everyone ok?" Buffy asks.

            They all nod once again while they pant off the fight. They all continue walking using the torches on the walls of the cave for light. Buffy and Spike lead the group into the back of the cave where they suspect the dagger to be. They finally reach to the end of the cave to find nothing.

                        "That was a waste," Rona says while dropping her axe to her side.

                        "Do you think there's even anything in here?" Kennedy asks.

                        "That's what Willow's spell showed us," Buffy answers, "It showed us this cave. Where exactly it is, I have no clue."

            All the girls sigh and start looking around the walls of the cave trying to find an entrance or opening of some sort. They walk around in groups of two, scanning the walls. They run their hands over the old cave lining hoping to find something, anything at the least. They search for about an hour until Vi finds something.

                        "Uh, guys, I think I found something." Vi shyly says.

            Buffy, Spike, Willow, and Xander all head to the part of the cave that Vi is standing by. They all take a look at the script written on the walls, wondering what it says.

                        "Wonder what it says," Xander ponders aloud.

                        "You shall conquer, you shall defeat. What you need, is what's beneath," Spike reads.

                        "What?" Willow, Xander, and Buffy all exclaim.

                        "That's what it says. 'You shall conquer, you shall defeat. What you need, is what's beneath,'" Spike repeats.

            The whole gang wonders about what this message reads. Everyone stands in their positions pondering and scraping through their minds trying to decode this riddle. On the other hand, Spike walks about looking at the ceiling of the cave trying to find something. Everyone is concentrating too hard to notice until they hear scraping. 

                        "Spike, what are you doing?" Buffy asks.

            Spike doesn't respond. He is determined to find the dagger and he's going to dig with his hands if he has to. Buffy grabs her axe and starts pulling away the dirt, helping Spike uncover what may be hidden below. In a couple minutes time, they find a wooden box. Spike and Buffy both heave the box out of the hole and place it on the ground. Spike raises his axe and breaks the lock on the front. Buffy pulls the lock off and cautiously opens the chest. They open the box to find a long sword. Buffy picks up the sword out of the box and gets the feel of it.

                        "Guess this is it," Buffy says while swinging the sword around. "I kinda like this. I feel…"

                        "Manly?" Xander helps.

            Buffy glares daggers at him and puts the sword at her side.

                        "I guess we've found what we were looking for." Buffy announces, "Now let's get outta here."

            Everyone quickly files out of the cave and they relish in their victory. They have found the Dagger of Cheninmae, the weapon that can defeat the First. They finally feel like they've done something right.__


	18. My Strength

MY STRENGTH 

            Mya sits slumped on the side of the building, barely conscious. She sits there beaten to a pulp, hoping that the end is near. She just wants to be put out of her misery. She wants to move on. 

            The First crouches down, looking at what it has done. It soaks in all the pleasure of its battle; heck it wasn't even a battle. The First knew it was going to win; Mya had no chance. The First stares and scans Mya up and down loving every second of it and relishing in its so-called victory.

                        "How are we doing my love?" The First, of course as Spike, asks.

                        '_Why don't you just get it over with and off me?_' Mya thinks without even addressing the First's question.

                        "Because," The First says while setting itself next to Mya, "I need you."

                        '_Why?_' Mya presses.

                        "You are my source," The First says while looking deeply into Mya's eyes, "You are my strength."

            Mya thinks over what the First has just said but she is in too much pain to even think about it. She painfully turns herself away from the First. She doesn't want to look at the figure, the person, who lied, cheated, and betrayed her. She doesn't want to see his face again, but she knows that isn't going to happen anytime soon. The First would just come frolicking back, wanting some more candy that Mya doesn't have to give. Mya sits in the darkness and waits.  She waits for the world to pass her by; she waits for her life to gain meaning. Alone, she sits and soon she slips off into the darkness of her mind.

**…:::Flashback Mode:::… (Everything in Italics are Mya's remembrances)**

            _10-year-old Mya sits on the stairs of the barely standing home that she lives in with her family. She sits there covering her ears not wanting to hear anything going on down below. She doesn't want to hear her father screaming at her mother for no reason. She doesn't want to hear the constant pleading of her mother telling her father to stop. All she wants is silence. She doesn't know how her mother takes the constant abuse. She fights and fights and still manages to stand at the end of the day. She wonders about her mother, the strong woman she is. She thinks about the times that her mother comes home to the constant yelling of her father and yet she still manages to pull out a smile for her daughter. It isn't any smile though; it is a genuine smile. A smile that makes you feel like you're worth something. A smile that takes all the pain away and all you feel is bliss. Her mother is always good at that. She makes you feel true, real, precious. And that woman is precious. Mya is pulled out of her thoughts when she hears the bellowing get louder. She cautiously walks down the stairs hoping that her father wouldn't catch her._

_                        "You bitch! You can't do anything right!" Mya's father screams while waving his hands in the air. Mya's mother stands there helpless as she stares at her feet. Silent tears fall down her cheeks as her husband screams at her._

_            Mya can't bear seeing her mother cry. Mya rushes to her mother side just before the cruel hand of her father was about to strike Mya's mother. Her father's eyes widen as his daughter comes into view. He is stunned to see Mya protect her mother. He doesn't know how to react so he grabs his bottle of liquor and stalks out of their humble abode._

_            Mya turns around and looks into her mother's eyes. She looks into her mother's soul and sees relief. Mya sees the relief in her mother's eyes knowing that her father is gone, at least for the night. Mya's mother pulls Mya into a warm hug to thank her daughter. Mya's mother hopes that Mya doesn't have to go through the same thing that she has to. She wants Mya to lead a normal life, with a man that Mya loves truly. She lets go of Mya and looks at her with tears of pride spilling out of her eyes._

_                        "Don't cry, mama," Mya says while wiping the tears off her mother's face. Mya swallows that lump in her throat as she watches her mother weep._

_                        "These are good tears, baby. These are good tears." Mya mother tells Mya while smiling radiantly. _

_            Mya hugs her mother's frame tightly again as her own tears threat to surface. Mya doesn't want this hug to end, ever. She wants to stay as close to her mother as she can. She has to take care of her. That is her duty._

_                        "You are my strength, Mya." Mya's mother tells while comforting Mya._

_                        "And you are mine." Mya replies to her mother. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_            "She was a good woman. She was a good daughter. She was a good mother. She helped others when in need without a doubt…" The priest talks on about her._

_            Mya, now 15, stands in the back of the funeral home, standing with her older brother Raj. She stands staring at the coffin that is laid out in the middle of the room to be dwelled upon. Her mother is now gone, forever. She hit an emotional iceberg and sank. Mya knows the priest left out that she was a good wife. She knows that she was a good wife, but with all the trouble she went through, no one could bare to say anything about her marriage. No one can bear to say anything about. He did this to her, he killed her. Everyone knows it. Everyone knows that he screamed at her to her death. And he didn't even care enough to show up. He didn't care enough to show up at his own wife's funeral. 'That bastard,' Mya thinks. She is too deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when the service had ended and she and Raj were the only ones left in the funeral home._

_                        "Mya, let's go," Raj says while putting a hand on Mya's shoulder. _

_            Mya takes one last look at the spot where her mother was laying. She swallows that lump in her throat once again._

_                        "Yeah, let's go." Mya replies and they both walk out of the funeral home together._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_            Mya gets out of her brother's car and stands on the side of the car as her brother says his goodbyes._

_                        "You gonna be all right?" Raj asks while looking out the window._

_                        "I'll be fine," Mya replies._

_                        "I'm coming home in a few weeks, after I'm done with exams. Call me if anything comes up, ok?" Raj continues._

_                        "Ok," Mya answers vaguely and waves a goodbye to her brother._

_            Raj starts up the car as he takes one last look at Mya before he drives away. Mya gazes at the car as it disappears into the darkness. She stands there for a couple minutes absorbing the stillness before making her way back into her home. She takes a deep breath before putting her hand on the doorknob and opening the door. Mya walks into the house to find her father drunk on the couch. She walks over to him, anger blazing in her eyes. Mya's father stumbles to get up and he walks up to her._

_                        "Where have you been?" Mya's father asks harshly, his speech a bit slurred._

_                        "At your wife's funeral, you bastard." Mya replies severely as she crosses her arms and looks away._

_                        "Don't you t-talk to me l-like that!" Her father manages to shout. He grabs her by the arm and starts pushing her around violently. He starts to push her around as his bottle of liquor crashes on the ground and spills the alcohol everywhere._

                        "Get your hands off of me!" Mya yells as she struggles to loosen her father's grip on her.

_            Instead of loosening his grip he holds on tighter as he thrashes her around. Mya can't do anything, she tries as hard as she can to escape from her father but she can't. She finally gets one of her hands loose and manages to slap him back on the face. He father stunned, puts a hand on his face and anger erupts throughout his body. He raises his hand to get his revenge but Mya's hand stands in his way. She glares back at him as he holds his hand in mid-air._

_                        "I've saved her once from this dirty hand of yours. What makes you think that I would let you touch me with it?" Mya says to her father while she still has a firm grip on him. _

_            She stares back at her father once again before letting go of his hand. She runs upstairs to her room and slams the door behind her. She finds a duffle bag hidden under her bed and starts to pile anything she needs to live on her own into it. Mya thinks about all the pain she has gone through her life. The long, excruciating 15 years that she has roamed this Earth it has only been about watching her back and protecting her family. She has only lived 15 years but it feels like she has lived 15 lifetimes. Mya thinks about what her mother had told her and she decides that she is going to be strong. She has her strength and now her mother's as well. She is through with this life. She is through living a life that she dreads. Mya is going to start over. Mya takes her bag and takes one last look around her room before opening her window and walking into the night._


	19. Try

TRY 

            Buffy gathers the house of people into the living room to address a few things. Buffy wants to make sure that they can beat the First as soon as possible. She doesn't want to lose any more lives in _her_ battle. She wants everyone to come out of this battle stronger and braver. Buffy is about to enter the fight of her life. She's about to fight the First Evil, the evil that created evil. She's about to put 20 people's lives at stake to save the world. She can't begin to think about the consequences or the benefits, if they win. Buffy picks up the dagger, stares at it with wonder for a couple of seconds. She pries her eyes off the dagger and walks into the room.

                        "Guys," Buffy announces to quiet down the mob, "We've found out some more information about the First that we think you should know."

            Buffy looks at the faces of the potential slayers. She is surprised to see their faces etched with enthusiasm, excitement, and intuition all at the same time. Buffy falls into a trance as she watches the group of girls who sit in front of her.

                        "Well," Kennedy hesitates, "What is it?"

                        "Right, um," Buffy pulls out of her trance and shakes her head, "This dagger we found is the only way to _beat_ the First. But the First needs to be corporeal before we can use it. The First needs to solidify ands it's the only one that can do it. Nothing else can start it or stop it from becoming corporeal."

                        "Wh-what do we do?" Rona stutters.

                        "Willow has done a spell. It seems as if once the First is corporeal we can locate it." Buffy states, "And according to Willow's spell, it's already started."

            Buffy looks around the room not to see the anxious faces anymore but scared faces. _I've scared them,_ Buffy thinks. The potentials know that they have to fight this thing soon, and they are getting worried. They all sit speechless, not knowing what to say. They don't want to lose any more potentials, no, _friends_, in this war. Buffy glances looks towards Spike for help and he sends an assuring nod back.

                        "I know this can be scary for you. Believe me. I know that you don't want any of this horror and this war, but you were chosen. You were chosen from so many girls to protect our world. I can't promise you that we'll all live and I can't promise you that the world isn't going to end. But I can promise you that we're going to _try_ our hardest and _try_ the best that we can to beat the First Evil. But I can't make that happen unless you're all willing to be with me." Buffy finishes. Buffy takes a deep breath and waits for her answer. 

            The potentials all look around each other, trying to figure out what to do. Quiet murmurs can be heard as some potentials seek opinions. Then suddenly a quiet spell hits them and they all sit in the uncomfortable silence.

                        "I'm with you," Kennedy says firmly and confidently as she rises from her seat.

                        "Me too." Amanda adds she too rises from her seat.

            Slowly, one by one, each of the potentials rise in approval. Buffy watches in awe as the potentials show their decision and stand in pride. They all know that they can't back down now; they have already come so far. And victory is just out of their reach. The whole gang, including Spike, smile as they see the act and watch as their leader stands in front of their army.

            Tears well up in Buffy's eyes as she watches the potentials. Will all the things that the whole gang has gone through Buffy can't believe that the girls have still supported her. They've fought bringers, ubervamps and lost a precious few, but the girls still have her back.

                        "Buffy, we're with you, till the end of time." Xander speaks up for the Scoobies from the back of the room.

            Everyone nods in approval and looks back towards Buffy. Buffy quickly wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

                        "Thank you," Buffy whispers, "Ok, so Willow did the spell to find the First and we have located it. We have to destroy the First before it gains more energy. You guys ready for this?"

            All the girls say 'yes' in unison and head out to go stock upon weapons. They all have gained so much courage that they feel unstoppable. They have learned so much in such little time that they all are worthy of being The Slayer, The Chosen One.

            Buffy walks up to the gang who are still standing in the back of the room.

                        "So, this is it," Buffy says to all, "Everyone ready?"

                        "Did you miss my comment back there?" Xander nags sarcastically. He smiles and says, "Always, Buffy."

                        "We're with you." Willow adds affectionately.

                        "I love you, Buffy. We'll always have you're back." Dawn says to her sister.

                        "You've grown so much, Buffy. I can't stop now." Giles says to his slayer.

            Buffy cautiously turns towards Spike who stands at the end of the line, staring at his feet. Buffy tentatively walks towards him and he looks up as she does so.

                        "You okay?" Buffy asks.

                        "Meaning am I ready?" Spike asks, "I was _born_ ready. Ready to kick that bloke's ass."

            Buffy chuckles as she hears Spike's remark. He always managed to pull a joke from up his sleeve even at the darkest moments. Buffy sniffles as she looks at the ground and collects her thoughts.

                        "I mean…" Buffy trails off.

                        "Don't worry about me. I'm right as rain." Spike promises as he holds Buffy's hand.

            Buffy forces out a smile as she looks at her hand in Spike's. _'What if rain is wrong, Spike?'_ Buffy thinks. Buffy quickly lets go of Spike's hand when she hears the potentials returning. Spike looks at Buffy confusingly as she straightens herself out and heads back into general mode. She walks back to the front of the room to direct the potentials.

                        "We're ready to head out. Everyone stay together. Don't fight alone; always have someone with you. Don't panic, it'll only cause you trouble. Use your instincts, if your head tells you to run, run. Anyone have any questions?" Buffy informs.

                        Silence fills the room as Buffy's speech echoes through the room. Buffy looks around the room to find everyone ready to fight and ready to put an end to the First Evil. She stands confidently before saying one more thing.

                        "I have faith you guys," Buffy says. Buffy turns her head towards Spike, "I believe in you."


	20. Guilty Conscience

GUILTY CONSCIENCE 

            Mya wakes up to find herself outside of her warehouse. She looks around her to see the trash that has collected about. Mya then remembers her flashbacks from her parents, to the funeral, to the night she left. She remembers on that night where she found a friend to live with for a while. It took her forever to find a place to stay until she got enough money to rent a flat. After she found herself a steady job as a bar manager, her life seemed to fall back into place again. Mya senses the sunrise coming in about an hour and half and decides that she has to get inside before she crumbles. She struggles to get up as the First appears before her as Spike.

                        "Pet!" The First says with mock compassion as it covers its mouth with its hands, "What, in dear God, happened?"

            Mya snorts as she manages to get seated on a box that she finds nearby. She sighs as she looks over herself to find her clothes tattered and her body covered in cuts and bruises.

                        "Wow," The First says as it seats itself next to Mya, "I never knew you came from such a messed up family."

                        _'Learn something new everyday,'_ Mya thinks.

                        "Damn that father of yours. That guys was just plain rude." The First ponders out loud.

                        _'Rude? Rude! That is what you think _rude_ is?'_ Mya fumes.

                        "You're the one to gloat, right?" The First replies evilly.

                        _'What are you getting at?'_ Mya thinks.

"Youkilled her," The First answers, "You saved her once, why didn't you save her again?"

_'That's not true!'_ Mya screams in her head. 

"Why not?" The First pushes, "I mean, if a 10-year-old could do it, why can't a 15-year-old?"

_'It was out of my control,'_ Mya thinks.

"Puh," The First snorts, "You're could've been at home caring for her, but no. You had to go to school and become all knowledgeable."

            Mya looks away as she thinks. She thinks about the suffering and the pain that everyone in her family went through. She thinks about all the times that she's gone to school and she enjoyed herself while her mother was hurting so much at home. Mya goes into a trance as she relives her life and all the times that she has let her mother down.

                        "But you agree with me, don't you?" The First asks as it turns into Mya's father, "I deserved to die."

            Mya looks sullenly back at the First as she looks at the grim face of her father. She looks back at the wickedness of her father, something she hasn't seen in half a lifetime.

                        "But your mother, she didn't. She was too nice of a person. And then there was your brother." The First continues.

                        _'Don't you dare say anything about him,' _Mya threatens.

                        "Sorry to say," The First says as it turns back into Spike, "I don't have the time. Buffy is expecting me."

                        _'Wait!'_ Mya thinks but the First has already vanished.

            Mya knows that the First is ready to start it's battle and she needs to go warn Buffy before it's too late. She doesn't want anything to happen to her family. Mya grimaces as she stands up and starts towards her journey. She doesn't have a lot of time left since the sun is due in an hour. But she's going to try and save her family _this_ time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! I just had to make this one short because I had to. You'll get it when my fic is completed : ) ! I only got 2 more chapters to go : ( . 

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	21. Open Your Eyes

Open Your Eyes 

            Buffy and her army finally arrive at the location where Willow has located the First. They walk up towards a tall building that is in the bad part of town. They alleyway is filled with trash and a couple of the windows are shattered. The gang looks around the building, eying every nook and cranny to make sure nothing is lurking around the building.

                        "You guys wait here while Spike and I check it out. Stay alert," Buffy whispers to the group.

            The rest of the army nods and the pair cautiously walk towards the building. Buffy signals Spike to stay close behind her and he does so. Buffy walks towards the door to check to see if it is locked. She turns the handle and pushes the door as it miraculously flies open. Buffy recoils to the wall of the building just in case a demon comes thrashing out. But to her surprise, nothing comes out. Buffy sticks her head inside the door and carefully steps inside the doorway. Spike follows and peers inside as he motions for the others to follow.

            The mob follows Buffy ad Spike inside the building. To their astonishment, the place is spotless with quite a few valuable items.

                        "Looks like someone's a neat freak," Kennedy says as she messes up a pile of perfectly laid out magazines.

                        "And rich," Willow adds as she picks up a box of jewelry that is sitting on a table. She picks through a couple of the items as she notices their value.

                        "Felon is more like it," Xander disgustedly says as he looks at the vases that sits in the corner.

                        "Be careful," Buffy notifies everyone. "There's bound to be something here, somewhere."

            Buffy glances at the ceiling as she feels something obscure. She feels this barely noticeable tingle as she walks about the building. Something about this building feel familiar, something is definitely lurking about. Buffy walks around the room as she grips the dagger tightly. Spike does the same as he looks up towards the heavens. He walks awkwardly back towards Buffy as he feels the same sensation.

                        "You feel it, too, huh?" Spike says to Buffy as he looks about.

                        "Yup. I just have this feeling that something knows that we're here," Buffy tells Spike as she continues to glance about.

                        "Welcome to the life of a vampire," Spike sighs and says sarcastically.

            Buffy snorts as she lifts the Dagger of Chenninmae. '_Welcome to the life of a Slayer'_ Buffy thinks. Buffy peeks around a little while more before she hears a quiet rumbling coming from the back of the building. Buffy quickly gets into her stance as she lifts her weapon.

                        "They're coming," Buffy whispers.

                        "That they are, love," Spike answers as he flashes his trademark grin and swings his sword around, "That they are."

                        "Get ready!" Buffy yells to the army as she gets prepared to fight.

            The potentials and the Scoobies get ready as the anxiety builds up. The potentials huddle together, seeking each other for support. Suddenly, the back door crashes down as an enormous amount of bringers race into the building. Surprisingly, they all form neat rows in front of the disgruntled group of SIT's and the gang.

                        "What's going on?" Xander manages to ask Buffy as the bringers arrive.

                        "I-I don't know," Buffy staggers as she watches in awe as the bringers file in.

            Abruptly, the bringers stop filing in and they stand like soldiers getting ready to go fight a war. They hold their weapons with caution and strength at the same time, as if they were holding back.

                        "Me, that's what's going on," The First, as Buffy, walks up to the front of its militia. "You've been expecting me have you?"

                        "What'll you make of it?" Buffy retorts.

                        "Why don't you ask _slayer-whipped_ over there?" The First suggests as it mentions Spike.

            Spike growls and tries to lunge at the First but Buffy holds him back. She motions for him to calm down as he does so and straightens himself up.

                        "You _better_ hold him back, Slayer. Or he'll be dust before he knew what hit him." The First threatens Buffy and Spike, "Nice little army you got there. Do they know how to paint their nails without getting the nail polish all over their hands?"

                        "They can fight just as well as any of your bringers can," Buffy snaps.

                        "Well now, let's put that to the test, shall we?" The First says as it begins the battle. The First signals the bringers to go attack as they all run towards the mob of potentials.

            The battle begins as the bringers fight the gang. The potentials are all paired up as they brawl the bringers side by side, helping each other throughout the fight. Faith fights alone behind the group of potentials. She fights there with so much strength and power that if the potentials are in any kind of danger, she'll be there in a snap. Anya and Andrew fight off three bringers as they are paired up together. Anya whirls her sword to decapitate the bringer as she thinks, '_Why did I have to get paired up with Andrew?'_  She checks to make sure Andrew is doing ok and she sees that he is being surrounded by 3 bringers. She quickly moves over to help him as she cuts the heads off of all the bringers in one huge swing. Xander and Dawn fight off the other bringers as they are backed up into a corner. Xander covers Dawn as they fight side by side. Dawn bravely swings her sword around to kill a bringer and moves onto the next one just as Xander does. Xander eyes every bringer coming towards him and makes sure they get what they deserve. Buffy and Spike are inseparable. They fight simultaneously, killing bringer after bringer. Spike hangs onto his axe as he swings it about with precision. Buffy courageously carries the Dagger of Chenninmae as she quickly and easily kills the bringers that pick a fight with her. Willow and Giles are together as they fight off the bringers. Willow has finally gotten control over her magicks and she is using it to her advantage as she kills the bringers using her skills. Giles on the other hand is doing it the old-fashioned way and he swings his axe about and aims for the bringers. Knowing that they don't have much of a chance at the moment, Giles beckons Willow.

                        "Willow!" Giles manages to shout as he fights off a bringer.

                        "Giles! I'm kind of busy now…" Willow responds as she concentrates on her magicks.

                        "Willow, you have to use that spell I showed you, we need to use it," Giles struggles to say.

                        "Are you sure?" Willow asks.

                        "Yes," Giles responds as he fends off a bringer.

                        "Positive?" Willow nags.

                        "Yes, already!" Giles screams.

                        "All right, all right. You don't have to get all moody." Willow says to herself as she escapes from a bringer and finds herself a corner to hide in and do the spell.

            Willow beings to focus all of her energy on the good magicks inside of her as she chants the spell. She concentrates exclusively on the good magicks as she chants the words. She feels the onslaught of the dark magicks but she pushes it down as she reaches to the end of the spell. She quickly opens her eyes after she ends the chant and watches as a flash of red, orange, and yellow fire spread throughout the building. The bringers all cry out in pain as they get hit with the fire and they all fall to the ground with thumps. They exhausted potentials and the gang all look around startlingly as the bringers fall to their feet. 

            Buffy removes the dagger from the last bringer and hurriedly moves back to where the potentials are to make sure they are all right. She then heads over to Willow and the Scoobies to make sure no one was seriously hurt. Right as Buffy makes sure that Dawn is all right, the First appears distraught in front of Buffy.

                        "You cheated! You killed my harbringers with magicks!" The First shouts.

                        "So?" Buffy asks.

                        "You are going to pay for this Buffy, you'll pay." The First says evilly. "But there's still one more to fight. And that's me. Slayer, you get to take on the First Evil, all by yourself."

                        "Don't get your hopes up." Buffy says as she swings the dagger, "I've got something you don't."

                        "Puh, like that overgrown butter-knife is going to hurt me. Take your best shot." The First snorts.

            Buffy and the First circle as they prepare to fight. Then the First lunges for Buffy as it grabs her feet and slams her down to the ground. Buffy quickly repels the First's moves as she kicks the First off of her and it stumbles backwards. Buffy quickly tries to gain the advantage as the First is off balance. She positions the dagger at the First's heart to kill it but the First is too smart for that. It grabs the dagger and pushes it back towards Buffy. Buffy is pushed back by the First, as its strength is so much greater than hers. Suddenly, the First then grabs the daggers and slices Buffy's stomach with so much ease. Buffy stunningly looks at the gash and the blood begins to leak out. Now, Buffy is beginning to get enraged as she throws herself at the First. The gang watches as Buffy fights the First, as herself. The Buffy quickly gets confusing, as it seems that Buffy is fighting her evil twin. Buffy now has several gashes on her body as does the First, but the First's gashes aren't as weakening. Buffy tries once again to kill the First by driving the dagger through the First's heart, but it reflects her movements as the First smacks the dagger out of Buffy's hand and lands on the ground, on the other side of the building.

                        "Awwww, poor Buffy. You lost your butter-knife," The First taunts.

            Buffy glares at the First as it continues to get closer to her, "I can fight you without it," Buffy says back to the First.

                        "Sure you can," The First says mockingly, "You needed the witch to kill my bringers, maybe I should-" The First stops in mid-sentence as it turns away from Buffy.

                        "Maybe you should what?" Buffy asks annoyed.

                        "I see you…" The First says ghostly as it walks about the building like it is searching for something.

            Buffy glances back the gang with question as the gang watches back with the same confusion. Buffy quickly straightens her posture as she thinks this is one of the First's grim plans.

                        "I told you to stay over there, but you didn't listen. I'm going to find you…I see you." The First continues rambling.

            The First stalks around the building as it searches. As the First walks around a bend in the building, it stops and screams out in pain. As the gang looks on, the dagger is protruding from the First's chest and Mya daringly holds onto the dagger.

                        _"Guess you didn't see me,"_ Mya thinks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: **Please, please, _please_ review!** I just want to know what you all think! I don't care if its flames or a good job, I'll take what you give me! I just want my first fic to be a good one. I'm begging you with all of my heart, Just review, for Spike's sake…


	22. What You've Come To Be

WHAT YOU'VE COME TO BE

**Previously:**    _"They're coming," Buffy whispers._

_                        "That they are, love," Spike answers as he flashes his trademark grin and swings his sword around, "That they are."_

_                        "Get ready!" Buffy yells to the army as she gets prepared to fight._

_            The potentials and the Scoobies get ready as the anxiety builds up. The potentials huddle together, seeking each other for support. Suddenly, the back door crashes down as an enormous amount of bringers race into the building. Surprisingly, they all form neat rows in front of the disgruntled group of SIT's and the gang._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*__**

_"You are going to pay for this Buffy, you'll pay." The First says evilly. "But there's still one more to fight. And that's me. Slayer, you get to take on the First Evil, all by yourself."_

                        **~*~*~*~*~*~***

_The First stalks around the building as it searches. As the First walks around a bend in the building, it stops and screams out in pain. As the gang looks on, the dagger is protruding from the First's chest and Mya daringly holds onto the dagger._

_                        "Guess you didn't see me," Mya thinks._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Seizing the opportunity, the First changes its form from Buffy to Mya's mother. But before Mya notices she smugly removes the dagger from the First's heart and takes a look at her work. After look up from the dagger, Mya turns her attention to the First as her mother. Mya watches the First speak as it holds a bloody hand to the hole in its heart.

                        "Baby, you-_you _did this to me. You killed me. You killed me." The First as Mya's mother tells Mya.

            Mya gasps as the dagger falls and clangs onto the ground. The sound of the dagger falling fills the room as everyone else watches in horror and confusion. _'No, no, no,'_ Mya repeats in her head as she stumbles backwards and hits the wall. Spike sees the terror in Mya's eyes and his heart falls to pieces. He made her leave and then this is what happens to her. She kills the First, but has to bear the pain of watching her mother die. Mya moves her hand around the wall to find the door and when she finds it she struggles to open the door and quickly dashes away. Spike tries to call out to her but it's too late, she's gone. 

The First's true form appears as it is being destroyed. The First screams out in pain just before it explodes into a beam of white light. The white light travels through the building and hits everyone in the room. But the only people affected by it are Buffy, Spike and Faith. They all cringe as the light passes through them, destroying the demon inside. They don't feel any pain, just a calming effect. They feel pure pleasure as the light destroys the demon inside of them. Everyone else watches in amazement as they are enveloped by the light and are being transformed. As the process finishes, the light moves on to all the other demons and vampires around the world. It proceeds to destroy the evil in all of them. Buffy, Spike, and Faith all recover as the Scooby gang rushes over to their side.

            "Buffy, what happened?" Willow asks as she evaluates the situation.

            "I-I don't know," Buffy responds.

Buffy glances at Giles as she hopes that he has the answer to Willow's question. He only removes his glasses in frustration and nods back at Buffy. She understands his response completely and smiles back at him in approval. Excitedly, she glances around at Willow, Xander, and Dawn who all smile back and are happy to see that Buffy finally got what she wanted. Tears threaten to spill as she watches her friends all approve of her love. She quickly snatches the moment and runs over to Spike to embrace him in a hug he wasn't expecting. She holds him tightly knowing that they will be together, for always.

            "Buffy," Spike pleads in an unusually high-pitched voice. "I kinda need to breathe, pet."

Buffy quickly lets go of Spike and he takes a much-needed breath. He slowly realizes that he wasn't supposed to need to breath and he being to question.

            "Did I miss something?" Spike asks everyone.

            "Yes you did, silly." Buffy says sweetly as she takes his hand in hers and leads it to his heart. He watches her hand lead his to his heart and watches it contently. Then he feels it, _thump, thump, thump_. He looks up eagerly at Buffy as she smiles back at him and utters four words that he's always been waiting for.

            "You're a man, Spike." Buffy says to Spike as she smiles radiantly.

            "5-second reaction time," Dawn says as she stands next to Buffy. She can't hold back her happiness as she hugs Spike firmly. She reluctantly lets go of him and heads back towards Willow, Xander, Giles, Anya, and Faith.

            "Way to go, B," Faith says.

            "We did it," Xander finally says. He looks around at the group who all agrees and sighs in relief.

_'She did it,'_ Spike thinks as everyone celebrates. He stands awkwardly in the group as everyone relaxes and they all decide to go home. Everyone walks away from the building basking in the fact that they've beat the First. Spike takes one last look at the building and walks on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***Next Day**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Buffy and Spike are taking their first stroll in the sunlight through the park. They walk hand in hand as they bask in each other's presence. Buffy holds on tightly to Spike's hand as they walk and she rests her head on his shoulder. Buffy never wants this moment to end as her lover embraces her. She thinks about all the good and bad times they've had together. She thinks about his love for her, and her love for him. She squeezes tighter as she thinks about those days. Spike glances down at Buffy to make sure she's all right and they lock eyes. Her green eyes catch onto his cerulean blue and they continue walking. Spike gingerly kisses her forehead as they carry on walking.

            Unbeknownst to the couple, Mya stands behind a tree watching them. She smiles as she finds out that they have finally found each other. She has never thought that Buffy would tell Spike that she loved him, yet she is happy that Buffy did. From behind her, a little girl comes out and looks about. Mya turns to find out what she is up to.

                        "Is that him?" The girl asks her English accent as thick as Spikes.

            Mya nods and looks over to the pair. She quietly remembers the path that leads her to this present day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Memory***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Dru and Mya are sitting in the warehouse as Spike is off finding something to eat. Mya sits Indian style on the ground as Dru continues on her story.

                        "She was darling. Like Miss Edith, but Miss Edith is much prettier," Drusilla says whiles patting Miss Edith, "Mum didn't make it, so I tried to make poor Spikey feel better. I found her, the darling. I made her like us. I could tell she was different."

                        "What happened?" Mya asks impatiently.

                        "We were a family for a while, but then she scurried off, like mice looking for cheese. Poor Spikey couldn't deal so he forgot. He doesn't speak a word of her. Never." Drusilla continues.

                        "Is she still around?" Mya questions.

            Drusilla puts her fingertips to her head and closes her eyes for a minute. She cautiously opens them again as her eyes light up.

                        "Yes, yes she is! Over yonder," Dru says as she points to a random direction.

                        "What did she look like?" Mya continues asking more questions.

                        "She was a doll. Not like Miss Edith, less pretty-" Drusilla starts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                        _'-With beautiful blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She had blue eyes just like my Spikey and little freckles on her face. She looks just like my dear Willy, but my Willy's much prettier.' _Mya thinks as she remembers Drusilla's description of her.

            Mya quickly shakes out of her trance and finds an excited girl grabbing onto her arm. She smiles at the look of joy on her face and looks back at the pair who are now sitting on the bench, backs facing Mya and the girl.

                        "Is that really Willy?" The girl asks again with anticipation vivid in her voice.

                        _'Sure is. Don't you wanna go see him? Don't you wanna go see your brother?' _Mya asks with mock curiosity.

                        "Uh huh," The girl says absentmindedly as she stares at Spike, "Who's the pretty lady?"

                        _'That's his, uh, friend. Don't you wanna meet her, too?'_ Mya answers.

                        "Is she nice?" The girl continues asking.

                        '_Very. Now come on, you don't wanna be stuck here, go on,'_ Mya pushes, _"Make sure you give this to him, ok?'_ Mya tells the girl telepathically as she hands her an envelope with Spike written in cursive on it.

                        "Ok," She says as she grabs the envelope and quickly rushes over to Spike.

            The girl rapidly frolics over to Spike. She runs around the bench and stands in front of a distracted Spike whose eyes are closed as Buffy rests her head on his shoulder. The girl turns her head in different directions while looking at Spike's face. Then, she makes a face as she smells the scent of Spike, smoke and liquor. She tentatively lifts a finger and pokes him in the cheek. Spike's eyes reluctantly open and he looks in awe as he stares at the little girl.

                        "Willy!" The girl yelps as she throws herself into Spike's lap.

                        "E-Emma?" Spike stutters as he registers what has just been thrown at him.

            Buffy abruptly looks up as she sees Spike holding a hyper five-year-old girl. She glimpses at Spike and figures out that this must be someone special. She gets up and puts on a nice smile for the little girl who has made herself comfortable on Spike's lap.

                        "And who do we have here?" Buffy asks.

                        "Emma," Emma answers proudly, "I'm Willy's sister. Who are you?"

                        "I'm Buffy. Willy's, um, friend." Buffy says awkwardly as she refers to Spike as Willy.

                        "She said you were a nice lady," Emma says.

                        "Who did?" Spike asks.

            Emma quickly pulls out the envelope that Mya had given to her and she hands it to Spike. Spike opens the envelope and reads, in his head.

            _Dearest Spike or Willy,_

_                        I had come to Sunnydale looking for Emma. I knew she needed someone. So I came. You never told me about her, so I didn't know until Dru told me one day and I swore never to mention a word. So after I left, I went on my own journey. To find the one thing that you wanted, the one thing that you chose to forget. I went to go find her, and I did. I found her. Just as Dru told me she looked. Emma looks just like you. I couldn't help but stare in amazement. So now you have her back, back where she's supposed to be. Now you have the sister that you need, so there's no more need for me._

_Much love,_

_Mya_

            Spike finishes the letter and he slouches against the bench. _She did this, for me. Where in bloody hell is she?_ Spike thinks as he tries to figure out what is going on. But in the meanwhile, he has some catching up to do with his newly found sister. He begins to chat with Emma and they get some good laughs going on.

            Mya watches on as she sees that the reunion between Emma and Spike has gone smoothly. She crosses her arms in front of her and smiles radiantly as she walks backwards to find a place to go. But to her dismay, she falls straight into the sandbox that is behind her. She sits there on her behind as Xander, Willow, and Dawn kneels down besides her smirking.

                        "Where do you think you're going?" Dawn asks with much curiosity.

            Mya looks around her for a seconds and answers telepathically, _'Apparently…a sandbox.' _They all have a good chuckle before Mya gets up and brushes herself off.

                        "Wait! You can do that, too? That thing with the thing?" Xander asks vaguely.

                        _'If you mean telepathy, yeah. I can do that thing with the thing.'_ Mya responds jokingly.

                        "Why aren't you just talking?" Willow asks.

            Just at that moment, Spike walks up behind the group and he has _his_ resolve face on. Xander, Willow, and Dawn's smiles all fade away as they see Spike walk up. Mya turns around cautiously as she sees him behind her. She looks at him and knows that she has really pissed him off. Out of the blue, Spike punches Mya right in the nose. Not hard enough to break it, but hard enough for her to get the message. Mya grunts and holds her nose cautiously and checks to make sure nothing is broken.

                        "What did you think you could just leave me like that? Send me a note in an envelope and you think everything would be peachy, didn't cha?" Spike rambles furiously as he starts shifting from one foot from the other. It's all he can do to stop himself from pacing.

                        _'Uh, yeah?'_ Mya answers without a clue. Spike sends her a grave look and she recoils, _'I mean, no. Never…maybe. Oh come on! What did you think? You got her now, what's the use for me?'_

                        "Everything. You think I'd let 50 years go down the drain just like that? Come on, lamb, you know I wouldn't." Spike replies with much care.

                        _'I know,' Mya thinks._

                        "What's with the telepathy bit? I thought you only did that when it was 'necessary'?" Spike asks and adds the gesture to go along with it.

                        _'Well, it is necessary. I kinda…' Mya starts, 'Ran into the First and he lifted my voice,'_ Mya finishes quickly.

            Willow swiftly walks up to Mya and smiles happily as she says, "That's an easy fix! I can just do a spell, if you don't mind." 

                        _'Would you? Thanks so much!'_ Mya says thankfully.

            Willow recites a few words and she signals to tell Mya that it's done. Mya tests her voice out by first clearing her throat and sighing after in great relief.

                        "You don't know how long I've been stuck like this. I feel like I could just sing…" Mya says joyfully.

                        "Please don't," Spike says sarcastically. Mya swats him on the arm playfully and Buffy walks up to the group with a confused Emma at tow.

                        "What's going on?"  Buffy asks.

                        "Just getting reacquainted," Dawn supplies for the group.

            Buffy takes a deep breath. She knows that it going to end up this way. She prepares herself for something that she wished that she never had to do.

                        "Well, I-I guess then I hope you two will be happy together," Buffy staggers as tears pool in her eyes.

            Everyone looks around at each other, wondering what the heck just happened. Spike and Mya shoot glances at each other before realizing what Buffy must think. And they begin laughing. They laugh so hysterically that tears are falling down Mya cheeks and she has to bend over to keep herself from falling over. Buffy decides just to play along with it and laughs with them. _Maybe they think it's a joke,_ Buffy thinks as she awkwardly laughs along with the two crazies. Finally, Spike and Mya both calm themselves down before they get to business.

                        "I think there is a bit of a misunderstanding here. First, Spike and I aren't together," Mya says and Spike and Mya both shiver simultaneously, "Second, Spike loves you, you love Spike. Who am I to interfere on that?" 

Mya grabs Buffy's hand and places it in Spike and she squeezes them together. "You belong together." They all smile gleefully and Buffy and Spike look back from their hands to each other.

                        "This is so cool!" Dawn shouts excitedly, breaking the mushy-gushy moment.

                        "You aren't going to kiss now, are you Willy?" Emma asks hopefully to Spike.

                        "No," Spike says as she laughs quietly at his sister's remark.

                        "Good, 'cause that's just gross!" Mya says as she makes a funny face.

            Buffy, Spike, Mya, Emma, Xander, Willow, and Dawn all head back to the bigger group as they watch on from the other side of the park. Buffy and Spike both grab each other's hands and walk hand in hand and Mya sweeps up Emma and playfully swoops her around like an airplane. The First with the First is over. It's the end for some, yet it's the beginning for others.

**.::The End::.**

A/N: I'm done! Finally! Party over here, party over there! Gosh it's been such a fun ride! I hope you guys liked the way it ended and I hope you liked my fic. I just want you guys to know that I will **_cherish_** your reviews and I will love you so much if you just send me one! Please I'm **_begging_** you. It's doesn't have to be a long note, just tell me what you think! I'd appreciate it sooo much! **Just review already!** Please, please! Ok, I'll stop brooding now. 

Much Love,

Mita


End file.
